A Demon's Labyrinth
by Lord22
Summary: Sayaka Miki continues to remember no matter what Homura does. Homura continues to stop Sayaka no matter what she tries. And all the while entropy marches on. Until the day Homura gives a chance to save Madoka. All she has to do is navigate a demon's labyrinth and stake her soul in the process. Hints of HomuraXSayaka, MadokaXHomura and SayakaXKyoko.
1. Reality as We Know It

**Chapter One: Reality as We Know It**

It was the road to school. People walked along it on their daily business. The cherry trees dropped their petals across the path. Sayaka knew better, however. This wasn't real. None of it was real. And she knew exactly who to blame. The dark-haired girl with a red ribbon in her hair now sitting at a cafe table. A cafe table in the center of the road, unnoticed by the surrounding students.

Sayaka stood by the river, trying to contain her fury. The world was all wrong. 'Hey, do you have any idea what you've done?'

Homura turned around. 'I do. But if you'd like to share your thoughts, please, enlighten me.'

'Okay.' said Sayaka 'You broke off a piece of the Law of Cycles! It's the only salvation us Magical Girls had!'

'I only took a tiny sliver of it, that's all.' said Homura 'The piece that used to be Madoka. Before she ceased to exist.' She put a finger to her chin, then began to run it around her cup. 'For some reason, you were all pulled in with her. Now you can't return to where you came from either.'

'You have no right to screw everything up like this!' roared Sayaka

'I'm an existence called evil now.' said Homura. 'And if evil is supposed to disrupt the divine and be a force of chaos…' Suddenly Homura was standing in front of her. Their faces were inches apart. 'it's only natural for me to upset the laws of a god.'

'Oh yeah?' asked Sayaka 'What will you do next? Destroy everything.' She summoned to her power. She would not allow this. She'd take on Homura herself if she had to.

Homura flipped her hair. 'After all the wraiths have been wiped out, perhaps I will. When that day comes, I suppose I can be your enemy then.' Her cup began to overflow and violet liquid began to spill out over the table. Then over the cobblestones, soaking everything. 'The question is: Will you be able to stand up against me?' And she clapped her hands once.

The impact echoed in Sayaka's ears and she suddenly found her memories fading. The power she had summoned faded away. Sayaka looked down. What was going on? What was she doing here? Who was she?

Memories began to return to her but they were wrong. She knew they were wrong.

'You're having a hard time remembering things, aren't you?' asked Homura.

Sayaka saw a girl. A girl like her, but younger, with white hair. It was Nagisa. Playing. Why? Why was she like her? She couldn't remember! Had they been part of the same club or something? She had a vague recollection of a person greater and more brilliant than anything she had seen but…

'I think I remember being part of something.' said Sayaka 'Some kind of being, or power bigger than this world. But… but I can't remember what it was anymore. All I know is I'm not supposed to be here.'

'You're getting another chance at being human again.' said Homura 'If anything you should be happy about that. Eventually, life here will seem natural to you and you'll forget all about the past.'

That was worse. That was far far worse. But it was happening.

'Even if I do,' said Sayaka 'there's one thing I won't forget. You, Homura Akemi, are a demon!'

Homura smiled. 'We should pretend to be on good terms. If you're always attacking me, Madoka might end up hating you.'

Nothing made any sense anymore.

Then everything was back to normal. Sayaka was standing there on the road watching the students pass by and there was no sign of Homura. Why would there be no sign of Homura? Why was that strange? The white-haired girl ran to her friends.

Then he saw them. A boy and girl she'd known a long time ago. Wait a minute no, she'd known them all her life. What was she thinking?

'Hey Sayaka,' said Kyosuke 'how you doing?'

'Sayaka, sleep well?' asked Hitomi.

'Uh, yeah…' said Sayaka, before finding tears welling in her eyes. She turned away. This couldn't be real, could it? 'Are you…' She turned back. 'Hey guys, how's it going? What's up?'

'Are you okay Sayaka?' asked Kyosuke.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' said Sayaka 'It's just… I don't know. When I heard you guys and heard you both say good morning again, I got super happy. That's all.'

'Oh Sayaka,' said Hitomi 'sometimes you say the most mysterious things.'

'Yep, that's me.' said Sayaka, turning around and putting on a smile that wasn't entirely fake. 'The original international girl of mystery.' It was… nice seeing them, and Sayaka felt laughter bubbling up inside her as she ran off.

When she got to school, however, everything was strange. She recognized things of course. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she didn't belong here. Everything seemed oddly gray. The people were all like usual, but the world itself was weird. She tried to put it from her mind and got to class.

'Remember children, do not associate with men who will not eggs unless they have been half boiled.' said the teacher. 'And you boys had better not grow up to be men who complain about how the darn eggs are cooked! Understand!'

'So I'm guessing her date didn't work out.' said Sayaka.

Whom was she talking to? She had the sudden feeling that she had experienced this moment before. Sayaka looked to the seat next in front of her and saw only Homura. Homura. Just the thought of that red ribbon wearing bitch made her blood boil. She wasn't sure why she hated her, but she was sure she had a good reason.

'Now that that's out of the way,' continued the teacher 'let's give a big welcome to our new classmate. Ms. Kaname, come on in.'

This was so wrong. Everything about this was wrong as Madoka, Sayako knew her first name was Madoka, entered the room. She should have been sitting in front of her, and Homura should have been the one walking into the room. But she would have done it with confidence, instead of looking like she wanted to be anywhere else. Why was Madoka up there?

'Um, my name is Modaka Kaname.' said Modaka as though they didn't already know. 'It's nice to meet you. M-I I'm sorry I mean my mother, she was transferred to the US. So we had to move there. We lived there for three years and then we moved back. And now that we're back I'll be starting school here today. And it's nice to meet you.'

This was all wrong. All of this was wrong. Sayaka's memories confirmed everything she said, but none of it seemed real. Everyone was clapping. Everyone except Sayaka because of the sheer wrongness of this.

'Since she's been out of the country so long,' said the teacher 'she might need some help adjusting. So let's all pitch in and help her out. Okay.'

Later in the day, everyone was crowding around Madoka, talking at her. The girl was trying to be friendly. Sayaka watched. She shouldn't know this girl. But she did. She definitely did.

'Hey, what was going to school like in America?' asked a girl 'Was it fun? I wish I could go.'

'You're so tiny and cute.' said another. 'You look like a grade schooler.'

'Hey thanks,' said Madoka 'but I'm not that tiny.'

And then Homura showed up. As usual. 'You guys, can't you see you're making her nervous bombarding her with questions. Why don't you give her a moment.'

'Oh yeah,' said the girl 'sorry about that.' And they dispersed, just like that. Why did everyone always act as though Homura was something special anyway?

'I'm Homura Akemi.' said Homura as she approached. 'Nice to meet you, Ms. Kaname. May I call you Madoka instead?'

'Um, sure.' said Madoka.

'If you don't mind.' said Homura 'I'd like to show you the compass now. Follow me.'

Sayaka looked to the others. Then she stood up and trailed after Homura and Madoka, doing her best to remain unseen. As they walked she listened to what they had to say.

'Um… Ms. Akemi.' said Madoka. 'I, uh…'

'Call me Homura.' said Homura.

'Homura, I uh… I mean… why are you showing me around?' asked Madoka.

'How does it feel to be back again?' asked Homura, not answering the question.

'I… well… I guess… everything feels familiar.' said Madoka. 'And at the same time, it's different. It feels strange.'

'I'm not surprised.' said Homura. 'It's been three years.'

'No…' said Madoka 'It feels like nothing has changed at all. In fact… If anything has changed around here, it's me.'

Homura stopped at the gray veil of the world began to peel back. This was it. This was what Sayaka had been missing all this time. The clouds were flowing by in the windows as Homura whirled around.

'Yeah,' said Madoka 'it is me. I should have a different form. A different purpose here. So… Why…'

Homura hugged her. Instantly it stopped. The veil was put back on. Sayaka began to wonder if she'd seen anything at all. Even so, Homura was out of line touching her like that. Yet she couldn't move.

'Homura,' said Madoka 'hey! Let go!'

'It's okay.' said Homura 'You're exactly what you should be. What you've always been.'

It seemed suddenly like Homura was looming over Madoka. Like she was about to eat her. Sayaka tried to take action, but she couldn't. She couldn't move an inch, she was frozen in place looking at them from behind the corner. Like someone stuck watching the people in a movie, they can see them but never touch them.

'Madoka Kaname,' said Homura 'do you treasure the world you live in? Or would you break its laws to follow your heart?'

'Huh?' said Madoka 'Well I don't… I, I mean yes! I do treasure this world! But I don't think a person should go and break the rules, just because they feel like it…'

'I see.' said Homura, letting go of her and taking off a ribbon from her hair. 'Well then, I suppose one day you will also be my enemy. It's fine. I don't care.' She began to tie the ribbon in Madoka's hair. 'I'll keep wishing for a world where you can be happy.'

'Homura, um…' began Madoka in confusion.

'I knew it.' said Homura 'They always did look better on you.'

Then Homura walked by her. Sayaka tried to move away to avoid being caught, but she still couldn't move. The hallways they were in suddenly seemed to get longer and longer until only they were inside it.

Sayaka could move, but Homura seemed to grow larger and larger. No, it was just her presence. She was still the same size and suddenly they were face to face. Sayaka felt her hand on her face as Homura got too close for comfort again. Wait, again? When had…

'Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to eavesdrop?' asked Homura.

'What… what did you do to us?' asked Sayaka.

'Now that would be telling.' said Homura 'And it would be such a waste since you won't remember any of this in a moment anyway. Why don't you go say hello to Kyoko?'

Then she set her hands on Sayaka's shoulders. Sayako felt her memories fading, fading, fading…

And suddenly she was staring at a stick of pocky and sitting on a bench outside the school. Looking up she saw Kyoko looking at her. 'Well, you want it or not?'

'Um, sure, thanks.' said Sayaka, taking it. 'Is… is it dusk already?'

'You catch on quick, don't you?' asked Kyoko, munching on pocky. 'So you want to go play DDR or something?'

'I… not really.' admitted Sayaka 'I don't know why but I've felt really weird all day.' She took a bite of the stick and flinched. It was horrible, like the worst thing she'd ever tasted in her life. 'What is this stuff, Kyoko?'

'Just ordinary pocky.' said Kyoko.

'Right,' said Sayaka 'you sure this batch didn't expire?'

'Of course, I didn't!' snapped Kyoko 'I don't waste food!' She paused. 'Whatever. let's head back then. It's pretty late anyway.'

Something was wrong. Sayaka shook it off or tried to as she finished her pocky. Then she paused. If she went to bed like this she'd end up thinking about this all night. 'Actually going to the Arcade sound pretty cool.'

'All right!' said Kyoko 'Let's go!'

It was a lot of fun and before long Sayaka had practically forgotten about her earlier concerns. The flashing lights, the games, the sight of Kyoko's hips swaying and moving. It all made a spell which had her smiling and laughing. Afterward, it was pitch black outside as they munched on snacks on their way home. Or rather Kyoko munched on snacks, everything Sayaka ate seemed terrible. Maybe it was just her.

'Hey Kyoko,' said Sayaka 'how do you always manage to keep these snacks on you?'

'What you think just because I'm living with you now that it means I've forgotten how to keep food on me?' asked Kyoko.

'Right, yeah, I guess.' said Sayaka 'Hey, tonight was a lot of fun wasn't it.'

'Yeah.' said Kyoko 'You really seemed out of it earlier. Feeling better?'

'A lot.' said Sayaka. 'Thanks for tonight.'

As they got home Sayaka opened the lock and entered. Mom and Dad looked like they were asleep so they made their way up to their room. Even as she got into bed Sayaka lay awake. No sooner had they finished the memories came rushing back to her.

'Hey Kyoko,' said Sayaka 'it's been a couple months since you came here, right?'

'Yeah, obviously.' said Kyoko from the top bunk. 'My town was getting pretty boring.'

'Do you remember how we convinced my parents to put you up?' asked Sayaka.

'That's easy, it was…' Kyoko paused. 'actually, I can't remember. Weird.'

'I can't either.' said Sayaka 'It's really weird. Ever since Madoka showed up as a transfer student nothing has really added up. The world seems strange.'

'What are you lovestruck?' asked Kyoko 'The world is what you can touch, see, smell and feel. Everything else is just bogus philosophy. Look where it got my dad.'

'Sorry.' said Sayaka.

'Hey, do you know that Madoka girl from somewhere?' asked Kyoko.

'Yeah,' said Sayaka 'we went to middle school together before she left for America.'

'The funny thing is,' said Kyoko 'I feel like I know her too. Like I've always known her. Even though I've never seen her before in her life. Why do you think that is?'

'I don't know.' said Sayaka 'But I'm sure it must be Homura's fault.'

'Why is always Homura's fault with you anyway?' asked Kyoko 'What? Did Homura curb stomp your puppy when you were ten?'

'Something like that.' said Sayaka, before laughing. 'I guess I am sort of wrong to accuse her like that without any evidence.'

'Do what you want.' said Kyoko 'I'm going to sleep.'

Sleep was difficult to come by.

* * *

The next morning Sayaka woke up to find that her Dad had already gone off to work. Mom had just finished making breakfast and Kyoko was eating. 'Morning Sayaka,' said Kyoko between mouthfuls. 'you should try this stuff. It's really good.'

'I know.' said Sakaya, sitting down. 'I've lived here a lot longer than you. Thanks, Mom.'

'No problem dear.' said Mom, before pausing. 'Dear, um,' Her gaze turned to Kyoko.

'Yeah?' said Sayaka.

'Nevermind.' said Mom. 'We'll discuss it later. You'd better finish your breakfast and head to school. I'm sure your friends will be waiting for you.'

'Right.' said Sayaka. And she ate. It didn't taste as bad as last time. Maybe the weirdness was passing.

Madoka was waiting for her. She had been talking with Hitomi and turned to see Sayaka approaching with surprise. Sayaka waved her hand. 'Hey Madoka, it's been a while.'

'Oh, um… Sayaka.' said Madoka, blushing. 'We haven't seen each other in three years, have we? I wasn't sure if you'd remember me.'

'Of course, I remember you.' said Sayaka 'There really is no time like the present to catch up. Let's talk while we walk. So what was America like?'

'Oh, um, it was nice.' said Madoka.

'Right, anything different about it than here?' asked Sayaka 'I mean I'm no expert on other cultures.'

'Well there are a bunch of things.' said Madoka 'Um, like the age of consent in America is eighteen instead of thirteen.'

'Well that's kind of weird.' said Sayaka 'Anything else?'

'Well… um…' Madoka paused. 'Oh right, well they take religion really seriously there. And they're a lot more laid back. Less formal I guess.'

'Okay,' said Sayaka, a suspicion. 'anything which I couldn't have figured out with one google search?'

'Well um…' said Madoka.

'Forget it.' said Sayaka 'If you don't want to talk about it that's fine.' She wrapped an arm around her. 'It's great to have you back, Madoka.'

'Um, thanks.' said Madoka 'So how is Kyosuke doing?'

'Oh him.' said Sayaka 'He's going out with Hitomi now. Or did you guys break up?'

'No, we're still together.' said Hitomi 'It's going great.'

'Cool.' said Sayaka 'You know Kyosuke got into this really bad accident right before you came here. Everyone thought that he'd be paralyzed for the rest of his life. Then there was this miracle and everything worked out. He recovered in record time.'

'Glad to hear it.' said Madoka. 'I'm sorry if I don't have any interesting stories to tell about America. I uh… didn't get out much.'

Madoka had been in America for three years and she had nothing to say about America. This was just plain weird. It was like it was some kind of prank, but Sakaya knew Madoka hadn't been here all this time. 'Hey Madoka,' said Sakaya.

'Yes?' said Madoka.

'Do you ever get the sense that things… aren't as they should be?' asked Sakaya.

'Well…' Madoka clasped her hands. 'I guess I sometimes feel that way. But I get to spend time with all of you, so it's fine. Do you get that feeling?'

'Sometimes.' said Sayaka 'Something has been really bugging me ever since yesterday. I just can't put my finger on it.'

They didn't talk much until they arrived at school. Things went smoothly during that time and Sayaka didn't get any weird feelings for most of it. She didn't even feel herself thinking of Homura as a demon. Lunch was only moderately awful as she ate it with her friends. Still awful though.

'What's wrong Sayaka?' asked Homura. 'Don't you like your lunch?'

Sayaka tensed as soon as she spoke and looked up to the dark haired girl. She was gazing at her with something akin to amusement. 'I don't know. I haven't been very hungry lately. Things aren't tasting right, I guess.'

'I think that's called dysgeusia.' said Nagisa 'It passes.'

'Yeah, well I've been waiting for it to pass for days.' said Sayaka, taking a mouthful.

'That reminds me.' said Mami 'I was wondering if all of you might want to come over to my house after school. Nagisa and I would love the company.'

'Um, sure.' said Sayaka.

'Sounds fun, I'm in.' said Kyoko.

'I'd love to.' said Madoka.

'I'll come, of course.' said Homura.

Later that day it dawned on Sayaka that she was alive.

Why was that odd? And why was it that now that she thought of it she just…hurt. The world around her seemed suddenly drab and gray again. It was as though she was walking in a painting which had been washed out rather than a real place. It was nice to see her friends again though. Again. Why again? She'd lived her entire life here. So why couldn't she enjoy it?

At first, when she'd heard Kyosuke's voice and spoken with him and Hitomi she'd felt like she'd come home. Like she had seen them for the first time in years. It was the same with Kyoko and Mami and Nagisa. Yet after the euphoria faded she began to feel like she'd returned to a broken home.

It was hard to describe.

Because everything was the same.

And somehow it was Homura's fault. Her memories told her that Homura had been at this school for as long as Sayaka could remember. They told her a lot of things, but the one thing they didn't tell her was why she thought, no, knew that Homura was a demon.

'Wow Mami, this cheesecake is great!' said Nagisa, a white-haired little girl.

Well, I tried making it with a special ingredient this time.' said Mami 'Would you like some tea, Madoka?' Madoka was a transfer student. She'd only just arrived but Sakuya had been friend with her before.

'Yes, thank you Mami.' said Madoka, offering her teacup.

'Would you like some Homura?' said Mami.

'Of course.' said Homura.

Sayaka's blood ran cold. White hot rage filled her veins. But why? Why did she hate Homura? None of this made sense.

'Sayaka are you all right?' asked Mami 'You haven't touched your tea?'

'Right, sorry.' said Sayaka before sipping it reluctantly.

It tasted like the worst medicine she'd ever had to gulp down and then some. Taking a bite out of her cheesecake was like eating ash. She'd always used to love Mami's cheesecake. She'd always used to enjoy food of all kinds.

Now she couldn't and it was driving her crazy.

'Sayaka,' said Madoka 'are you okay?'

'You still have that dysgeu- thingy?' asked Kyoko.

'Yeah, I'm fine. What are you talking about?' asked Sayaka with a smile.

She couldn't fake it anymore. She couldn't go on like this. It had been days since… something had happened. But what? Then she remembered something. A faint sensation of indescribable happiness she'd experienced once. She found a smile creeping onto her features.

Then it faded.

'I…' said Sayaka 'Madoka can I talk to you in private for a moment.'

Homura's eyes flashed or was that her imagination. Madoka looked at her in greater concern. 'What is it Sayaka?'

'I…' Sayaka was suddenly filled with a sudden absolute reluctance to say anything to Madoka. She looked to Homura, but why was she looking at Homura? The bitch looked almost amused. She couldn't talk to Madoka about this. Homura wouldn't let her.

'Nevermind, I just remembered something I have to do.' said Sayaka.

'But don't you-'

'Sorry bye!' said Sayaka.

Then she fled out onto the street. Something wasn't right here. She felt like strange creatures were dancing around her but everything seemed normal. She sat down on a bench and tried to think. As she did so she became aware of a shadow looming over her. Looking up she saw Kyoko looking down at her in concern.

'Hey, you all right?' asked Kyoko.

'Yeah,' said Sayaka 'I'm fine.'

'Okay, let me rephrase that.' said Kyoko 'You're not all right. What's wrong?'

'Kyoko,' said Sayaka 'do you ever feel like the world is wrong? Like nothing around you is real.'

'Isn't that deja vu?' asked Kyoko.

'No that's when you feel like you've experienced this moment before.' said Sayaka. 'This is… I feel like I was part of something. And now I've been cut off and no matter what I do I can't get back. Like… like I've lost everything. But I still have everything.'

Kyoko sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. 'Listen, I don't know exactly what you are feeling but I lost my family once, so I think I have an idea. You just have to press on. Your feelings don't go away, they become more and more distant. Eventually, you learn to live with it.

Now stop being such a wimp. You've got it easy.'

'Yeah,' said Sayaka with a smile. 'I know.'

'Now how about we go in and see the others.' said Kyoko 'I was running late as it was, so you've got no business running out on them.'

It was all in her head. This would all go away in a bit. Right? Why did she have the feeling her problems were only just starting.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Welcome to my first Madoka Magica fanfiction. I recently binge-watched the entire series and was hungry for more. Unfortunately, movie 4 is taking forever to come out so I figured I'd put out a continuation of my own.

This chapter was weird to write. have to write a character who is constantly having their memory altered. to fit the setting. Tell me if you like this and want me to continue it, okay. Do you think I got the characters right?


	2. Throwing Down the Gauntlet

**Chapter Two: Throwing Down the Gauntlet**

Time passed. It was hard to tell how long. Sayaka would wake up and go through the motions, but she felt like her whole world could change at a moment. Whenever she got too weirded out by something she'd find herself waking up somewhere else.

But some things stayed the same. Every so often her mother would almost bring something up, and then put it off. Then they would forget about it for a month or so and everything would have been going great. Then Sayaka would get the feeling that something was wrong again. And things would start all over again.

She wanted it to stop! She didn't want to keep living like this! She wanted to be able to go to school, be with her friends and live!

And gradually her doubts were beginning to fade.

Then one day she arrived back home and found Mom and Dad waiting for her in the living room. They looked up, and Sayaka could tell at once that they were upset. They didn't want to talk to her about something, but it was something which was important.

'Sayaka, honey, could you sit down, there is something we need to talk about.' said Mom.

'What is it Mom?' asked Sayaka, sitting down.

'Honey, it's about Kyoko. She's been with us for a while now and we've grown very fond of her but…' began Mom.

'What?' said Sayaka.

'We can't afford to keep supporting both of you.' said Dad 'I wish I could keep her here but with the economy doing poorly it's hard to support three people, let alone four.'

'You can't kick her out onto the street!' said Sayaka.

'I know, we don't intend to. We'll do everything we can to try and find her a proper home.' said Dad 'But, I'm sorry about this. We just can't keep this up.'

Sayaka found a lump filling her throat. 'Does she know?'

'Yes. We told her earlier today.' said Mom 'She stormed out. If you see her could you talk to her? We'll gladly put her up until we can find somewhere else for her to stay.'

Sayaka did not see Kyoko for the rest of the night. She went looking throughout the streets, calling for her. But she didn't find her. Eventually, tired, cold, and bitter she went to bed and slept alone.

The next morning at school things didn't get better. During lunch, Sayaka was spaced out, and she wasn't the only one. Mami was also looking distant.

'Mami, you okay?' asked Madoka.

'Yeah, I'm just…' Mami composed herself. 'I've been having budget problems is all. After my parents passed away I was all alone, but I could make due on my inheritance. But now that Nagisa is with me it's getting a bit hard to balance my finances.

Just don't tell her. I don't want to break her heart.'

'Nagisa is the lucky one.' said Sayaka.

'What's wrong Sayaka?' asked Madoka. 'Is something the matter?'

'I… my mom and dad are going to have to send Kyoko to an orphanage.' said Sayaka.

'What? Why?' said Mami.

'That's horrible.' said Madoka.

'They just can't afford it.' said Sayaka 'My dad doesn't make enough in his work to support her.'

'Where is Kyoko now?' asked Madoka.

'I have no idea.' said Sayaka 'I looked all over last night but I couldn't find her. She was living on the street before my parents took her in. I don't think she'll accept being sent to an orphanage.'

'We should go and look for her after school.' said Madoka 'We'll figure out a way to make this right, Sayaka. I promise.'

'It'll be fine.' said Homura suddenly.

Sayaka looked up and for once didn't see her as a demon. 'What do you mean, Homura?'

'By tomorrow morning everything will be all right again.' said Homura 'For both you and Mami.'

'What makes you so sure?' asked Sayaka, suspicious.

'Don't look at me as though I were a demon, Sayaka.' said Homura with a smile. 'I'll make all the arrangements.'

'…Sure you will.' said Sayaka 'I'm going to go look for Kyoko.'

'We'll go too.' said Madoka 'If we split up and meet back at the school we can cover more ground.'

'Good thinking, Madoka.' said Sayaka.

They did just that. Sayaka found Kyoko far more quickly this time. The streets seemed to rush out under her feet until she found her sitting under a bridge. The red-haired girl had her arms wrapped around her legs. She was looking forlornly at the water flowing by.

''Hey, Kyoko. How are you doing?' asked Sayaka. What a stupid question.

'Fine.' said Kyoko, drawing up a stone and tossing it into the water. 'I should have known it was too much of a good thing, y'know. Having a roof over my head, a family. I haven't had one of those since my dad died.'

'It won't end like this Kyoko.' said Sayaka 'We'll work things out.'

'Don't worry about it.' said Kyoko, looking upward. 'I survived on the street before, I can do it again. Just let me borrow your shower and store my clothes with you and I'll take care of myself the old fashioned way.'

'You don't have to sound so cheerful about it.' said Sayaka.

'Ah, whatever. Let's head back.' said Kyoko, standing up. 'While I've got a roof over my head I'd like to use it. Just tell me when your parents find somewhere for me to stay so I can go back on the streets.'

'Right.' said Sayaka, feeling a smile creeping to her face despite herself. Kyoko was a survivor if ever there was one. Why was she so happy? Nothing was solved.

Or was it. It was the exact opposite news when Sayaka and Kyoko got into the house. Her Dad approached them and hugged them both. 'Kyoko, Sayaka, great news! This is wonderful!'

'What is it, Dad?' asked Sayaka.

'Well I was just mulling over this whole situation. I passed by a place where they were selling lottery tickets.' said Dad 'I went in on a whim and I bought one. And… I just won. We're rich!'

'Seriously? I didn't even know there was a lottery going on right now.' said Kyoko.

'Neither did I., Of course, I've invested a large part of it.' said Dad 'We're not going to waste this. But that doesn't mean we can't have a celebration.'

'How about we all go out to eat then?' asked Mom.

'Sounds good to me.' said Sayaka.

'Yes! This is great, Sayaka!' said Kyoko, hugging her. 'It's just like Homura said!''

'Yeah. Yeah it is.' said Sayaka.

Then she stopped.

Wait. How had Kyoko known what Homura had said? Was that really important? Of course, it wasn't. Homura probably found her beforehand and told her. That would be just like her.

They ate dinner at a fancy restaurant that night and had the time of their lives. And for once it didn't seem wrong. This was real. This was reality.

The next morning they met up with Madoka who saw them approaching. Sayaka and Kyoko waved as they got up to her.

'You guys look a lot happier.' said Madoka 'Good news?'

'Yeah, Sayaka's dad won the lottery!' said Kyoko 'I've still got a roof over my head!'

'That's great!' said Madoka 'Let's tell the others.'

There was such a thing as coincidence, Sayaka reminded herself.

'Wait a minute, Mami, you won the lottery too?' asked Madoka.

'Yeah, well it seemed like a worthwhile risk all of a sudden and it worked out.' said Mami.

'That's two winning lottery tickets bought on the same day.' said Sayaka. And Homura had called it. There was no way this was a coincidence. 'Homura, what did you do?'

'What makes you think I did anything?' asked Homura.

Sayaka knew she'd done something. But for the first time in a very long time, she wasn't sure how long, she didn't think of Homura as a demon. '…Well whatever it was, thanks. Thanks a whole lot.'

After class Sayaka and Kyoko made their way out of the school together, just sort of talking. Eventually, they stopped at the edge of the road home. Here Sayaka stopped. Homura had done something. Changed something, warped something. She didn't know what.

'So are we heading home, or what?' asked Kyoko.

The road beckoned to her. It promised to quickly lead her away from her doubts. To a world of happiness where she and her friends could have everything they wanted. But it was a bit too convenient for her liking.

'I figure I'm going to take a walk.' said Sayaka.

'You want company?' asked Kyoko 'We could go do DDR.'

'Nah, I kind of want to clear my head if it's all right with you.' said Sayaka.

'Fair enough.' said Kyoko 'Tell you what, I'll meet you at the arcade.'

'Sounds fun.' said Sayaka.

Then she took a walk. She thought about things and how they didn't add up. But even if they didn't add up, it wasn't like Homura had done anything bad. She'd saved Kyoko from having to go on the street. What was wrong with making changes if they helped people.

Then she saw it. It looked like a cross between a rabbit and a cat and had two golden rings on either ear. Its eyes were beady and bright red. However, its fur was badly messed up and it looked like it was in pain. 'Hello, Sayaka Miki.'

'Who the hell are you?' asked Sayaka, feeling a surge of hostility.

'My name is Kyubey.' said the creature in a cheerful voice.

'So are you a feline or a rodent?' asked Sayaka.

'Neither.' said Kyubey 'I'm an incubator and I'd like to show you something.'

'An incubator?' asked Sayaka 'What is that?'

'We're a race incapable of emotions who are dedicated to preventing the heat death of the universe.' said Kyubey 'And we'd like to show you something.'

'Okay, sure.' said Sayaka 'Why not, I wasn't feeling very sane today anyway.'

'Great.' said Kyubey 'Follow me.'

He walked into an alley and Sayaka followed him. As they walked the buildings became run down and the streets cracked. People here walked ten feet away from each other at all times. Sayaka didn't feel safe here.

'I know this part of town. Mom told me never to walk here.' said Sayaka.

'Don't worry, no one can see or hear us.' said Kyubey 'Just up here.'

Then Sayaka saw him. He was sitting on the pavement looking down in misery. There were others there, and all of them looked horrible. Sayaka felt a surge of pity come to her heart. 'Who are these people?'

'I'll tell you a little about them.' said Kyubey, scurrying up to one. 'Yesterday this man had a house. Two children. Three square meals a day. Today he is homeless, his wife has left him, and he is utterly miserable.

And that woman over there. Yesterday she and her daughter had an apartment. Now they live on the streets, stealing for a living.'

'What?' said Sayaka 'How could all that happen in one day?'

'It didn't exactly.' said Kyubey 'It would be more accurate to say that they've always been this way.'

'What do you mean?' asked Sayaka.

'Reality Warping. A being of unfathomable power twisted reality. Her goal was to ensure that the two people close to them would be extremely fortunate.' said Kyubey 'The changes they made to those two lives made many ripples in the fabric of reality. Many things changed.'

'Who were these people?' asked Sayaka.

Kyubey stared into her soul. 'I think you already know, Ms. Miki. For all the happiness you wish for someone, someone else gets cursed with equal misery.'

The words unlocked something in her. And Sayaka had her answer. 'Homura. You mean Homura.'

'Yes.' said Kyubey 'Homura has been interfering with the nature of reality in order to create her view of an ideal world.'

'What are you talking about. My world isn't ideal!' said Sayaka 'Kyoko lost her whole family and spent years on the streets! Mami's parents died in a car crash!'

'Of course, they did.' said Kyubey 'Homura never knew either of them. She has no interest in people she doesn't know. She knows Mami and Kyoko and wants them in her life out of friendship. If their parents were still alive it is unlikely they would have entered her world. Thus she allowed those tragedies because they fit into her ideal world.

She knew that Kyoko was friends with you and so arranged for her to be close to you. She knew that Mami disliked being alone and so arranged for Nagisa to live with her. When these changes created complications she simply warped reality to remove them.

Strange, isn't it? Even the slightest change can spiral out of control.'

'And Modaka?' asked Sayaka 'Why is she so interested in her?'

'Homura's entire reason for existing is Modaka.' said Kyubey 'She tells herself it is out of a desire to protect her. I suspect that is merely out of a desire to possess her. Homura has warped reality many times already, and the universe is beginning to wear at the seams.'

Something didn't add up. 'But what about me?' asked Sayaka 'What is her interest in me?'

'Nonexistent.' said Kyubey.

'What do you mean?' asked Sayaka.

'Homura has no strong feelings for you one way or another.' said Kyubey 'I believe she finds your personality irritating. However she is largely indifferent to your existence. Nor does she understand you. She does not truly know you, as she knows the others.'

'Okay. So why am I here?' asked Sayaka.

'Because you are the key to Kyoko's happiness.' said Kyubey 'And because you are Madoka's best friend. If you are removed from the equation then making Madoka content more difficult.

But because she has no emotional investment in you she finds it difficult to control you.'

'…Okay, this is impossible. I think I fell down and hit my head or something!' said Sayaka 'This can't be possible!'

'It is. And reality is dying.' said Kyubey 'Every time Homura makes a change it hastens the rate at which entropy consumes this world. When she first changed reality the heat death of the universe was far away and getting farther away.

Now it is approaching faster with every passing day.'

'If that's the case then how do you remember?' asked Sayaka.

'Homura despises my kind.' said Kyubey 'It is her desire that we suffer and so she has forced the grief of the world upon us. With every waking moment, we experience the despair of untold trillions. All so that others do not have to face it.

More than that, however, she wishes us to know why it is that we are suffering. Thus we remember two universes which have since been rewritten. And when you have been freed from Homura's grip, so will you.'

Sayaka could hardly believe what she was hearing. But… it all rang true. She didn't know why. 'So what do I do?'

'You must wake Madoka up. She is the key.' said Kyubey 'If Madoka becomes aware of who she is then Homura will be defeated.'

Everything froze. Suddenly the street was empty except for Sayaka and Kyubey and she felt a chill on her back.

'Oh is that so?' asked an amused voice.

Sayaka turned around and found herself face to face with Homura. 'Homura?'

'Really, you can't seem to go anywhere without triggering your memories can you?' asked Homura. Then she put a hand to Sayaka's face and she froze.

'What happened? I can't move my body.' thought Sayaka.

'And you, Incubator?' said Homura 'You are defying my directives.'

'Your illogical actions are resulting in the destruction of the universe.' said Kyubey 'Forcing us to experience the negative emotions of sentient creatures does not solve the underlying problem.'

Homura grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. 'Enough! I won't have you ruining everything for Madoka!'

'And when the universe grows cold and everything dies?' asked Kyubey, voice unchanged. 'What will be left for Madoka then? Other than realizing too late what you have done, and what she could have done to prevent it.'

'The universe will outlive her.' said Homura.

'I find that highly unlikely.' said Kyubey 'You are a being of godlike power who has made her sole reason for existence possessing Modaka. Now that you have her, it is very improbable that you will simply allow her to grow old and die.'

'You could never understand how I feel about Modaka, you who are incapable of emotions of any kind!' snarled Homura 'Now be silent, while I render judgment.' Then she reappeared in front of Sayaka, holding Kyubey. 'Now, I can't very well let this go unpunished can I?'

'Causing me agony does not change the reality of the situation.' said Kyubey 'With your advanced perception you must realize that the situation is spiraling out of-'

'That's enough from you, Incubator. I'll deal with you later.' said Homura, before touching Sayaka's face. 'Now Sayaka, what do you have to say for yourself?'

Sayaka remembered everything. Every timeline. Every loop. Every memory Homura had taken from her. Anger boiled over as she found herself able to speak. 'Say for myself? I told you everything I had to say a long time ago! I'll never forget that you are a demon, and no matter how many times you wipe my memories, I'll keep remembering!' snarled Sayaka 'I'll keep remembering until I get Madoka to listen!'

'Hmm, well that's unfortunate. I can't very well remove you from existence, you're too important to Madoka.' mused Homura 'You really are an exceptionally troublesome girl you know.'

'Bite me, Homura.' said Sayaka.

'Why don't we make a deal? Is there anything you wish for?' asked Homura 'Just name it and I can give it to you. Perhaps that boy, Kyosuke.'

'I've already seen what your wishes result in.' said Sayaka 'Every time you do something good for us it hurts someone else. I refuse to be a part of that.'

'Well if I can't convince you to stop willingly, then I suppose I'll use more direct methods.' Then leaning in she kissed her.

Sayaka struggled as she felt Homura's will going into her. She tried to push her off, but her grip was like iron. The feel of her kiss stirred up something inside her which had part of her wanting to beg for more. As Homura broke the kiss, Sayaka collapsed to her knees.

'What… what have you done to me?' gasped Sayaka.

'From now on, you can remember as much as you like.' said Homura 'But you can't talk about it or act on it.'

'I don't care what you did to me!' said Sayaka 'I won't stop… won't stop…'

'Won't stop what?' asked Homura with a smile.

'I… why can't I talk about it?!' screamed Sayaka.

'I just told you. By the end of this you'll be begging me to take away your memories again.' said Homura 'And we'll be friends again. Good night, Sayaka.'

'I won't… I won't…' gasped Sayaka. 'I WON'T!'

She sat up with a start and remembered everything. Everything was there. She had to tell Madoka, she had to tell… wait Kyoko was getting dressed in front of her. Sayaka felt a blush coming to her features.

'Hey, Sayaka.' said Kyoko 'Weird dreams?'

'No, I'm fine.' said Sayaka.

Sayaka was not fine! She had to tell them! She had to tell everyone!

But she couldn't. The words wouldn't form. She couldn't even make her expression change. And then she got hit in the face with some clothes.

'Good, your mom is making breakfast.' said Kyoko 'You'd better get dressed.'

'Uh, sure.' said Sayaka.

As she began to get dressed she began to think about things. Maybe she couldn't tell people directly, but maybe she could hint at it. Get around it. She finished dressing and looked to Kyoko.

'Kyoko…' she began.

'Let me guess, you want to know if thing seems weird?' said Kyoko.

Yes, yes she did. But the words wouldn't come. 'No I wasn't. I just wanted to say… uh…'

'Yeah?' asked Kyoko.

'Well I wanted to say you looked good in that uniform.' said Sayaka.

Kyoko blushed and said nothing for a moment. This was really awkward. '…Let's head downstairs.'

'Right.' agreed Kyoko.

Sayaka met Madoka on the way back from the school like clockwork. Oblivious to what was happening. She shouldn't have been here. She should be the law of cycles. Sayaka opened her mouth and tried to speak. She put all of her will into the next words she said.

'Hey, Madoka! How are you settling in?'

Damn it.

'Oh, pretty good I guess.' said Madoka 'You feeling better Sayaka?'

'Yup.' said Sayak 'Better than ever.'

'That's good to hear. You had me worried for a bit.' said Madoka.

'Sorry about that. I guess I just needed to clear my head.' She was smiling and laughing as though nothing was wrong. But everything was wrong! Then she saw her. 'Hey, Homura.'

'Oh, hello Sayaka.' said Homura 'You look like you want to tell us something?'

The bitch was gloating.

'What are you talking about, Homura?' asked Sayaka 'No secrets here.'

She had to get away. Now.

'Hey guys, I'm going to go on ahead, okay.' said Sayaka.

'Why?' asked Madoka 'Is something wrong?'

'No, I just feel like running is all.' said Sayaka 'See you guys at school!' And she raced on ahead.

Later at class, the teacher was in one of those moods. 'Now class I know I predicted the end of the world before and nothing happened, but I'm feeling incredibly good about this month. The whole world will end soon, I just know it.'

'Is she ever going to let this go?' asked Sayaka.

'Doesn't look like it.' said Madoka.

'Oh that reminds me.' said the teacher 'We have a new transfer student here. Everyone, say hello to Shi Entoropi.'

Shi Entoropi entered. He had pale skin and long white hair, and he regarded everyone around him with a friendly smile. His uniform was very neat. 'Hello everyone. Most of you haven't met me before, but I can promise you we'll all become acquainted before long.'

'Wow, he's really handsome isn't he?' said one of the girls.

'Tell me about it.' said another.

Homura's eyes widened slightly and she looked worried. What could worry her? She held all the cards. Suddenly Sayaka realized Shi was approaching her. He took her by the hand. 'Sayaka Miki. Do you remember me?'

Sayaka had the memories of literally thousands of different timelines in her mind. And she'd never seen him before in her life. Still, words came back to her.

'I was stupid. So stupid…'

And then she had died.

'Er, can't say I do.' said Sayaka.

'Well don't worry.' said Shi, releasing her hand.

Later during lunch, everyone seemed off. Except for Sayaka who was physically incapable of looking off. 'That Shi Entoropi is really kind of strange, don't you think Sayaka.' said Madoka 'Even Homura seemed surprised at his presence.'

'Yeah, he is.' said Sayaka 'I feel like I know him. But I don't know from where.'

'It'll come to you soon enough.' said Shi.

Sayaka glanced back and saw him standing at the door. She felt her heart beating as though she had been running and cold sweat fell from his brow. His shadow seemed to lengthen unnaturally. 'How long have you been standing there?'

'As long as the universe has existed.' said Shi 'Or if you want a more traditional answer: Long enough. Sorry if I startled you, I have a way of happening suddenly and without warning.'

The whole world around her seemed suddenly grayer than ever. Suddenly Sayaka looked around her and no longer saw a city, but a ruin. A wasteland of decaying structures devoid of life. Soon even the remnants were gone and she was looking at an endless wilderness under a red sun.

Then that sun winked out and all was dark.

Except she was still standing here on the school rooftop with this weirdo. 'That's a weird way of putting it. Have we met somewhere before?'

'Many, many times. I don't expect you'd remember though, I'm more of a middleman, and you weren't exactly in the best state of mind at the time.' said Shi 'And Madoka, you look like the last person I ought to be meeting.'

'Sorry if this seems rude, Mr. Entoropi, but I don't think we've ever met.' said Madoka.

'Fair enough.' said Shi.

'Is there a reason you came to see us?' said Sayaka.

'Well I just thought I'd let you know that this world is going to become mine soon enough.' said Shi.

'Just what is that supposed to mean?' asked Sayaka. Who the hell was this guy?

'Just what I said.' said Shi 'Do you know how long you've been in school?'

'Um, we're fourteen.' said Sayaka 'You do the math.'

'I think we both know the situation isn't that simple.' said Shi 'Time and space are intimately connected. One of the reasons people believe time travel is impossible is because the laws of entropy indicate that the energy of the universe is constantly decreasing. To go back in time you'd have to reverse that trend, which is supposed to be impossible.

I guess what I'm saying is that even if someone managed to manipulate time, the universe might still decay at the same rate. So I'll ask you both again, how long have you been in school?'

'Well, um, are we just talking middle school here or…' began Sayaka.

'Time sometimes seems much faster than it actually is. Especially when you are enjoying yourself.' said Shi 'Especially if your memory is limited.

You know what, forget it. I'm just going to let this be a surprise. I'll be seeing you.'

Then he turned and walked out.

'That guy is really bizarre.' said Sayaka.

'Maybe. Sayaka, I… I've been thinking about what you said before and…' Madoka paused. She was remembering. Hope surged in Sayaka's heart. 'And I think you are right. I think something is very wrong here. I can't remember almost anything about America, and neither can Mom or Dad.'

'Madoka I was just spaced out. It was probably just my imagination.' said Sayaka. Please god, don't let Madoka believe her. Don't.

'No Sayaka, I don't think it was.' said Madoka 'Don't get me wrong, I like spending time with all of you. I like not having to have a lot of responsibilities. But I feel like if you have responsibilities, then you have them for a reason. And if you don't fulfill them… who will?

I… I think…'

And then Homura was there, wrapping her arms around Madoka. The girl struggled against her grip. Sayaka wanted to help her, but she couldn't move. 'No! Not again! Madoka, I won't let you!'

'Homura, stop! Let go of me!' said Madoka 'I can't stay this way, I can't-'

'Madoka! Let her go!' said Sayaka, forcing herself to stand.

Then there was a wave of power. Sayaka was thrown from her feet and she saw Homura rising into the air, with wings of black feathers. In her arms was an unconscious Madoka whom she set down gently. 'It's for her own good. I'm the only thing giving her a chance at happiness.' said Homura 'You should both be grateful to me, but that isn't your style, is it?'

'Grateful for what?! You haven't given any of us a choice!' snapped Sayaka 'We aren't marionettes you can play with and make do what you want! The universe doesn't revolve around you!'

'Actually, it does.' said Homura smugly.

Good point. 'Well it shouldn't.' said Sayaka.

'Well, that is a very interesting statement.' mused Homura, beginning to circle around her, examining her like one might a new dress. 'Who are you to decide what should and shouldn't be?

You act as though I'm the self-centered one. But it's really you. Do you have any idea how much trouble you are causing the universe? I have to constantly spend my time making sure you don't wake Madoka up. Even when I keep you from saying anything you find a way to interfere.

Maybe I should just lock you up somewhere far underground. Where you can never oppose me again.'

'If you do that Madoka will know.' said Sayaka.

'Oh?' said Homura 'Are you sure?'

'She will.' said Sayaka 'Maybe she won't remember, but she'll know what you have done to me deep down inside. And she'll hate you for it.'

'You really are making my life difficult aren't you?' mused Homura 'Here I have given you your life back, and you won't stop defying me. What will it take for you to stop this pointless defiance? I have in my hands the ability to do anything. Anything.

I'm serious. What is your price?'

Sayaka could have shouted defiance. But it wouldn't do any good. And they were running out of time. Then she came up with an idea. 'I want a chance to save Madoka.'

'You aren't listening.' sighed Homura.

'You wanted my wish, I'm giving you it!' snapped Sayaka. 'I'm talking about a wager, Homura. A wager. You give me a chance, a fair chance to save Madoka, to put things back the way they were.'

'Now that seems like an awful risk for me to take.' mused Homura 'Why should I humor you?'

Sayaka thought about it. What did she have that she could offer? What did she have that Homura would value? Homura clearly enjoyed rubbing her helplessness in her face and had absolute power. So what was the one thing she had left?

Her mind. 'My mind.' said Sayaka.

'Hmm,' said Homura 'could you be more specific.'

'You know exactly what I'm talking about!' said Sayaka 'If I don't save Madoka you can do whatever you want to me. I'll be your slave if you want, and you'll never have to worry about me again.'

'So,' said Homura 'you are willing to bet your free will in exchange for Madoka? That does sound like a fun little game, doesn't it? All right, Sayaka. You have your chance.'

She snapped her fingers.

The white school building melted away and they were standing atop a bleak hilltop. Madoka was gone, only Homura and Sayaka remained. Before them Sayaka could see a gigantic labyrinth of black stone. A withered tree stood beside them.

Sayaka looked at her clothes. She was wearing her Magical Girl outfit again, and she had her swords again. 'What the… I have my powers back.'

'Of course.' said Homura 'I have to give you a fair chance, after all.'

'Where are we?' asked Sayaka.

'Welcome to my labyrinth!' said Homura 'The whole of this world has been recreated for our little game, Sayaka. And all the people in it are our pieces. And Madoka, Madoka is the prize…' She flourished her hands dramatically. Her hair went flowing around her. 'You have three days, Sayaka. Three days to get Madoka out of this labyrinth. If you succeed then everything will be back the way it was.

If you fail, however, on the third day your soul gem will go completely black. Then you will become my willing plaything. Understand?'

'Yeah.' said Sayaka 'And when this is finished… whichever one of us wins has to deal with entropy. We have to make sure it doesn't destroy everything. Can we agree on that?'

'But of course. I doubt Madoka would enjoy living in a universe of ruins.' said Homura 'I'd wish you good luck, but then, when have you ever had it?'

And then she was gone.

It was the first day of Sayaka's adventure in the Demon's Labyrinth and she would not waste it.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Wow, six follows in one chapter. That is a pretty good start I guess. Either way, I'd appreciate if you guys could leave a review in the comments section. It helps me stay motivated.


	3. Old Friends

**Chapter Three: Old Friends**

The hill led down with a slope that evened out into a field of long grass. There was a stiff breeze blowing through her cloak which chilled her midriff. As Sayaka waded through it the hours of morning twilight turned into dawn she shivered. She could see the labyrinth looming high above her. As she approached it looked very intimidating.

And then someone kicked her in the side. The pain was sudden and abrupt. Sayaka went tumbling head over heels then slid to a stop and pulling herself up while drawing her sword. 'All right whose the jerk?'

Then she saw Kyoko. She was dressed in her magical girl outfit and had her spear leaned over one shoulder. She was eyeing Sayaka as she had in a lot of previous timelines. 'Wow, someone's looking nice?'

'Kyoko?!' said Sayaka.

Kyoko blinked. 'Huh, you know my name? That's weird. Oh well, not like it matters much.'

Then she surged forward, spear aimed at Sayaka. Sayaka dodged back and drew her swords, parrying a flurry of blows. 'Kyoko, stop screwing around. I need to save Madoka-'

Kyoko ducked low and kicked Sayaka's feet out from under her, causing her to land with a crash on the ground. Her sword flew from her hand and before she could get it back Kyoko was on her with rope.

'What are you doing?' asked Sayaka.

'Isn't it obvious? I'm taking you prisoner.' said Kyoko, tieing up her hands. 'Now stop struggling so much, I don't want to injure you. It'll cut into my profit margins.'

'Profit margins?!' said Sayaka.

'Did I mention? I'm a slaver.' said Kyoko 'And you are going to sell for a great price. I don't see why you are surprised. You're asking for it with that outfit.'

'Kyoko, snap out of it, please! I-MMPH!' Sayaka was cut off by a gag being forced between her teeth.

'You know, I think I like the look of ya better when you're gagged.' said Kyoko, before standing up and forcing Sayaka to her feet. 'Now let's go before-'

There was a gunshot and Kyoko froze.

'That's quite enough of that.' said a voice.

Sayaka and Kyoko looked up to see Mami approaching, two muskets in her hands. Kyoko tensed as she approached. 'Mami! This had nothing to do with you!'

'This is my territory, Kyoko.' said Mami 'It has everything to do with me.'

'Fine, try and take her from me then.' said Kyoko.

There was a tense silence as they faced each other down. 'Be careful, Kyoko.' said Mami 'I won't ask again.'

Silence continued.

'Damn it.' said Kyoko 'Fine. But she's mine as soon as she leaves this place.' Then, shoving Sayaka down, she put her spear over one shoulder and stalked off.

Mami approached and quickly began untieing Sayaka. 'Sorry about that. You really should be more careful. This area is crawling with brigands like her.'

'Thanks, Mami.' said Sayaka. Obviously, Homura had screwed with everyone's head here.

'…Hmm, have we met before?' said Mami 'You seem familiar, but I can't quite place it.'

'Yeah, you might say that.' said Sayaka 'I kind of need your help.'

'Well, you've already gotten some of my help as it is.' noted Mami 'What is your name?'

'I'm Sayaka Miki.' said Sayaka.

'Do you like tea, Ms. Miki.' asked Mami.

'Yeah.' said Sayaka.

'Very well.' said Mami 'Why don't we go back to my house and we'll discuss the matter over some of it. I'm sure Nagisa would love the company.'

Mami's home was a moderately sized cottage built just beyond the shadow of the labyrinth. There was a stream nearby, and Sayaka saw Nagisa playing in the yard. She ran to Mami.

'Mami, you're back.' said Nagisa. 'And you brought company?'

'Yes,' said Mami 'I always say the more the merrier. This is Sayaka Miki. She needs our help.'

* * *

Tea and cakes were served within the house. It was like a medieval version of Mami's apartment on the inside. And as they ate Sayaka explained the situation.'

'So… you're from a previous incarnation of the universe. One where Queen Homura ruled supreme.' said Mami. 'And kept wiping your memories.'

'Yes.' said Sayaka.

'In order to prevent you from waking up a god, named Madoka, who ruled supreme in the universe before that.' said Madoka.

'Yes.' said Sayaka.

'And Homura has a bet with you that if you fail to save her you'll have to become her slave.' continued Mami.

'Pretty much.' said Sayaka. It sounded all very unlikely when she said it.

There was a polite pause as Mami considered it all. 'Are you certain Kyoko didn't just hit you a bit harder than was entirely healthy.'

'Yes, I'm certain.' said Sayaka 'I remember hundreds of different timelines Mami.'

'Yes, but think of things from my perspective.' said Mami 'If what you say is true then this entire reality is nothing more than an elaborate game. One which which was created five minutes ago. My whole past, my identity, my parents…

None of it really happened.'

'Mmmm!' said Nagisa, munching. 'This is good cheese!'

'Nagisa, I'm glad you like it, but could you try to take this seriously.' said Mami in amusement.

'Does cheese exist in this alternate universe?' asked Nagisa.

'Yes.' said Sayaka, feeling a smile creep onto her lips.

'Then what do we have to worry about?' asked Nagisa in confusion.

'Look, you don't have to believe me.' said Sayaka 'But I still have to save my friend and I need your help. And what was with Kyoko? Why was she acting like that?'

'Oh we used to work together.' said Mami 'But we drifted apart after a while. Look I'd love to help you, but I don't really think I should. Queen Homura is the most powerful being in the universe. Everyone who opposes her comes to a bad end. Or worse.

Still, I guess I could escort you as far as the gates of the Labyrinth. I wouldn't feel right letting Kyoko get you just after I finished saving you.'

'Thanks.' said Sayaka.

They finished their tea and cheese and made their way out of the house toward the labyrinth. As it loomed steadily higher Sayaka began to realize just how huge it was. 'How am I supposed to navigate all that in three days?'

'Well you have your work cut out for you.' said Mami. 'Can I ask you a question, Sayaka Miki?'

'Sure, go ahead.' said Sayaka.

'In these alternate timelines, was Nagisa with me?' asked Mami.

Sayaka didn't want to answer that. 'I… uh… no. See by the time I entered things she had already transformed into Witch. She actually killed you a whole bunch of times. You and her only met after Homura transformed into a Witch.'

'So I was alone then.' said Mami in disappointment.

'No.' said Sayaka 'Well, I mean Madoka and I teamed up with you.'

'Yes but Madoka ceased to exist as a mortal.' said Mami 'And you just said that every time you contracted you died.'

'Well, yeah I guess.' said Sayaka, feeling like a bad guy.

'But in the world, Homura created before none of that was a problem was it?' asked Mami 'What was so bad about it?'

'It wasn't just about us. I mean yeah, everyone was happier, everyone I knew.' said Sayaka 'But other people were paying the price for that happiness.'

'I see.' said Mami 'Maybe some people are just fated to be miserable.'

'Well that's kind of a cynical way to think about it, but yeah. I guess I can't really deny it.' said Sayaka.

'I think it's admirable what you're doing though.' said Mami.

'What?' said Sayaka.

'I don't know if you are crazy, or if you are right.' said Mami 'But I know you think you stand to lose everything by stopping Homura and gain everything by helping her. Yet you're still trying to stop her because you think it's the right thing to do.

I kind of wish I could be the same.'

Sayaka felt her heart skip a beat. She'd always admired Mami. '…Thanks, Mami, it means a lot to hear that.'

Then they stopped. They stood before two great iron gates more than three times as large as Sayaka was tall. They were also shut tight.

'Here are the gates to the Labyrinth.' said Mami 'Be careful though, once you enter through. It doesn't work like a normal landscape in there.'

Sayaka felt she ought to say something. 'How do I get it open?'

The doors abruptly swung open before them. Mami smiled. 'They open automatically. Only Homura can keep them shut.'

'All right, I guess I'd better get going.' said Sayaka.

Walking in she found a right turn and a left turn. Turning to the right she began to walk.

'No, not that way!' cried Mami.

'What?' said Sayaka 'Why not?'

'Never go that way, Sayaka.' said Mami Nothing good ever comes from it.'

'Oh, okay.' said Sayaka 'Thanks.'

She turned left and walked that way instead.

As Sayaka walked off Nagisa tugged at Mami's sleeve. 'Mami, if she'd gone that way it would have led her straight to the castle.'

'I know.' said Mami 'She's clearly confused and Homura is obviously screwing with her. She does this every so often to amuse herself. The last thing we need is her actually meeting Homura.'

* * *

Madoka was a maid in the Queen's castle. It was a position she'd only just gotten recently and she'd been doing the best she could. She wasn't very good at much but it was fairly simple so she could do this. Finishing up she turned around and bumped straight into Queen Homura. The dark-haired monarch was clad in an outfit of black leather.

'Oh, I'm sorry Queen Homura,' said Madoka, stepping back. 'I didn't mean to get in your way.'

'Don't worry about it Madoka.' said Homura with a smile.

'Huh?' said Madoka 'You… you know my name?'

'I know everyone's name Madoka. Especially yours.' said Homura 'You just recently came here, didn't you?'

'Yes, I… erm… I'm not really very talented at all, so I figured I could get work as a maid.' said Madoka 'My mom pulled some strings and-' She looked at her feet. Queen Homura probably didn't care about this. Then she felt her hand on her cheek.

'That's enough.' said Homura 'It doesn't matter to me if you aren't talented. You're fine just the way you are.'

'Everyone tells me that.' said Madoka 'But I feel like I should be so much more.'

Homura's smile widened. 'Do you want me to show you something, Madoka?'

'Um,' What was she supposed to say? 'if it isn't too much trouble I guess.'

Homura led her through the halls of the castle into a wing Madoka had never been in before. There Homura opened a door to a huge round room. And within it were many spheres floating around and within them were billions and billions of stars. It was the most beautiful thing Madoka had ever seen.

'They're beautiful.' said Madoka 'What are they?'

Homura reached out and summoned one of the spheres to her. 'This is the combined information of an entire possible universe. All of it has been gathered together and stored here. If I wanted to I could use this information to instantly change this universe to conform to this schematic.'

'You have all that power?' asked Homura, amazed.

'Yes.' said Homura.

Madoka had a question and she couldn't help but ask it. 'Um, if you do, why are there so many bad things out there? I mean there is slavery and lies and hatred.'

'This really is only a temporary thing, Madoka.' said Homura 'One of the reasons you are special is because you can detect as such. That's why you always feel out of place.'

'What?' said Madoka 'How do you know I feel out of place?'

'I know everything about you.' said Homura. 'What you like best. Who your best friends are. Everything.'

'Erm,' Madoka tried to change the subject. 'you didn't really answer my question, Queen Homura. Not that you have to or anything but…'

'You have to understand Madoka, I don't want the universe to be like this.' said Homura 'I want to create a world where you and everyone around you can be happy.'

'So why can't you?' asked Madoka.

'Someone keeps getting in the way, a girl named Sayaka Miki.' said Homura.

Madoka recognized that name at once. She felt as if she had heard it many times before. The picture of a blue-haired girl in a school uniform came to mind. 'Sayaka?'

'Yes.' said Homura 'You see the old universe was a horrible and cruel place where you and everyone around you ended up miserable. I wanted to change all that. But Sayaka Miki keeps trying to change it back.'

'But why would she want to do that?' asked Madoka 'If the world was crueler, why would she want it back?'

'Sayaka Miki was a servant of the power which made the world the way it was, Madoka. She tried to be content with the world the way it was, but that power kept working within her until it drove her mad.' said Homura 'You have to understand something about Sayaka Miki. She has abilities. She can make people feel as though everything, in reality, is wrong, she can put into your mind the idea that you are a god. Or make you feel as though you've known her all your life. This is how she draws you into her god's spell.'

'That's horrible.' said Madoka. 'These feelings she felt weren't real?'

'It is.' said Homura. 'And as long as she is possessed by that god I can't help her. She's already begun to affect some of the people in this universe.'

'Can't we do something to help her?' asked Madoka.

Homura seemed frustrated by something but it passed, though her smile faded. 'Yes. You can.' said Homura 'You see, Sayaka Miki and I have been in a contest of wills since long before this universe even existed. The problem is that if we ever directly fought it could be absolutely disastrous. And our contest was causing serious problems for the integrity of the universe.'

'What do you mean?' asked Madoka.

'Do you know about the law of entropy?' asked Homura.

'I… I think I remember someone telling me about it once.' said Madoka 'The amount of energy in the world is always decreasing right?'

'Yes, and my contest with Sayaka was using up energy at a much faster rate.' said Homura 'Neither one of us wanted the universe to end, Sayaka isn't evil, just misguided. So we made a bet of sorts. She has to get you to leave this Labyrinth with her in three days.'

'Why me?' asked Madoka 'What makes me special?'

'It could have been someone else.' admitted Homura. 'But you are important to Sayaka so she chooses you. If she gets you out of the Labyrinth then the universe will go back to the cruel, unfair way it was before.'

'What happens if she can't?' asked Madoka.

'Then Sayaka will never have to listen to the power which possesses her again.' said Homura.

'So she'll be free?' asked Madoka.

'As free as anyone else in this world.' said Homura.

'What do I do?' asked Madoka.

'Whatever happens remember this: When Sayaka comes here, no matter what you feel, no matter what visions she puts in your mind, you must not listen to them.' said Homura.

'Okay.' said Madoka 'I won't. I won't disappoint you.'

Homura's smile returned and she clasped her on the shoulders. 'Thank you, Madoka.'

Maybe Madoka wasn't very good at anything. But if she could help here then that would be enough. Still, she couldn't help but feel as though there was something Homura wasn't telling her.

* * *

Sayaka had been running for hours. The halls kept on going on without end. Drab gray stonework stretched out before her without changing. There was no way to the right, or to the left. The air was fresh and cool and it was about midday in the sky above. Nor did she see anything, aside from a few branches here and there. She ran and ran until eventually, she halted for breath.

'Why do they even call this place a labyrinth?' asked Sayaka 'There aren't any familiars or twists or turns or anything. It just goes on and on and on forever.'

'Oh, I shouldn't worry about that. Few things go on forever, thankfully.' said a familiar voice.

Sayaka turned around and saw the last person she expected to see here. He was leaning up against one of the walls wearing black armor with a sword in one hand.

'Shi?' she asked.

'The same, milady.' he said.

'How did you get here?' asked Sayaka.

'The same way you did, I expect.' said Shi 'Actually it is probably a good deal less interesting. Might I make a suggestion?'

'Sure, I guess.' said Sayaka.

'Try that way.' said Shi, pointing at one of the walls.

'What way?' asked Sayaka 'It's just a wall.'

'Is it?' asked Shi 'Try walking through.'

Sayaka wondered if he was just screwing with her. After a moment she reached forward toward the wall expecting to hit it. But she never did and soon she found herself in an entirely different hall. It wasn't like she was passing through a hologram. More like the bricks had been designed to appear closer than they actually were.

''See, it's an optical illusion.' said Shi.

'How did I not see it?' asked Sayaka.

'You weren't looking at it the right way.' said Shi 'Really, Sayaka, after all these timelines. I'd think you would have realized that things are never quite what they seem on the surface.'

Sayaka glanced back. 'You remember-' Shi was nowhere in sight. She checked to the left and right and didn't see him. '-the other timelines? Where did he go?'

Without anything further to think about she pressed onwards. This was just getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, this chapter was a lot easier to write than the last one. I guess I had a firmer idea of where I wanted this story to go after all.


	4. Truth and Lies

**Chapter Four: Truth and Lies**

The path led Sayaka into a wooded area. The wind was no longer as strong here, thanks to many trees which hung over the top of the walls. The walls themselves were soon overgrown with vines. Eventually they disappeared altogether on one side, replaced by hedges of thorny bushes.

Then Sayaka peered around a corner and saw the last two people she had expected to meet. 'Kyosuke and Hitomi…'

The two of them were wandering the hedges looking very worried. Hitomi was clinging to Kyosuke's arm as though she were afraid. Sayaka didn't blame her, this place seemed off to her.

'Kyosuke are you sure this is the way?' asked Hitomi.

'I'm not lost.' said Kyosuke, kneeling and putting a finger on a tile. 'I left markings here before.'

'Well where are they now?' asked Hitomi.

'I don't know.' said Kyosuke 'They should have been here.'

'Oh, I knew we shouldn't have wandered into the labyrinth.' wailed Hitomi 'We'll never make it out now.'

'Don't say that.' said Kyosuke 'We can still find our way out, we just have to…'

And then Kyoko dropped down from above to stand in front of them, spear propped over one shoulder. 'Well what do we have here?' she asked, munching on some beef jerky. 'Two rich kids wandering far from home are we?'

'We're lost.' said Kyosuke 'Could you direct us to the central city?'

'Wow, I'm crying.' said Kyoko. 'What are your names exactly?''

'I'm Kyosuke Kamiji.' said Kyosuke.

'That's a pretty important family.' mused Kyoko.

'Yes. If you could lead us to the Capital you'll be rewarded, I promise you.' said Kyosuke.

'Sure I will.' said Kyoko 'And I'm Queen Homura. So what about you?'

'Me, I'm Hitomi Shizuki.' said Hitomi.

'Hmm, pretty important family as well.' said Kyoko, unshouldering her spear. 'Guess I've got two for ransom.'

'Ransom?!' said Kyosuke 'You can't-'

'Can too.' said Kyoko 'Now stand still a sec while I cut that pretty necklace off your girlfriend. Don't want her to lose her head.' She surged forward.

But Sayaka took action and leaped in front of her. Her sword parried Kyoko's spear and they locked blades.

'You again!' said Kyoko 'What, was one beating not enough?'

'Run!' said Kyoko 'Both of you get out of here! I'll deal with her!'

'Right.' said Kyosuke, before grabbing Hitomi and making a run for it.

'What is your problem?!' snapped Kyoko 'They're my prey!'

'You don't have a right to do this!' snapped Sayaka, shoving her back.

'Like hell!' said Kyoko, unleashing a counteroffensive of vicious jabs. 'Why should I care about some spoiled rich kid who had everything handed to him on a platter! I grew up in the gutter! I'll take what I can get!'

'What happened to you?' asked Sayaka, on the defensive.

Kyoko forced her up against a hedge and they were face to face. 'Why the hell do you keep acting like you know me? I've never seen you before in my life!'

'Yes you have.' said Sayaka 'Well, not in this life.'

'Is this one of those reincarnation things?' asked Kyoko.

'Look it is really complicated-' began Sayaka.

Kyoko smashed Sayaka in the side with her spear, sending her flying. 'Don't care. Gotta pay the bills somehow. And since you just helped two of my meal tickets escape you can fill it.'

'You could have tried thieving!' snapped Sayaka as she stood up.

'What, is Ms. High and Mighty suggesting I steal?' laughed Kyoko.

'Even that would be better than this.' said Sayaka 'Kidnapping people and holding them for ransom. Selling people into slavery. It's beneath you, Kyoko.'

'You say like you care.' said Kyoko.

'Of course, I care!' snapped Sayaka 'And because I care I'm not going to let you get away with this!' Then she surged forward with an offensive of her own.

Kyoko backpedaled, caught off guard by the fury of the attack. She lost her footing and fell backward, her spear flying from her hands as Sayaka's sword went to her throat. Kyoko stared up, stunned. 'You beat me? You never beat me?!'

'I know right.' said Sayaka in surprise, drawing back. 'I mean I guess all those different timelines really paid off… wait, you remember?'

Kyoko stood up, eyes wide and clutched her head. 'You! Get away from me!'

Snatching her spear she raced off into the hedges. Sayaka sighed and sheathed her sword. 'Okay, looks like Kyosuke and Hitomi ran off together without thanking me. Again. I'm really starting to hate this part of the job. Oh crap, it's the afternoon! I've got to double-time it!

Which direction though?

I know! I'll leave a slash on the walls.' Turning, she drew her sword and made a mark on the stonework. Then she walked onward. At every crossroads and turn, she would pause to slash the wall. Eventually, she came to a dead end and stopped.

With a sigh she turned back, only to find all her marks gone. 'Someone has been getting rid of my marks! That's not fair!'

'Few things are, you know.' said another voice.

Sayaka looked up and saw Kyubey, two Kyubey's, standing at two doors. As she approached she looked on incredulously. 'What the? Kyubey, why are there two of you?'

'We are the guardians.' said Kyubey 'One of these paths leads to utter destruction. The other leads you where you need to go.'

'Oh my god, I can't believe Homura is this unoriginal.' said Sayaka with a sigh.

'You may ask one of us one question.' said Kyubey 'One of us always tells the truth and one of us always lies.'

'You know that this riddle isn't actually all that difficult don't you?' asked Sayaka 'I mean it's pretty hard on paper. But all I have to do is ask one of you about some obvious feature of the terrain or if the sky is blue. The problem solves itself.'

'The riddle is too difficult.' said Kyubey, defensively.

'Whatever. Is my hair blue?' said Sayaka.

Dead silence.

'Well?!' said Sayaka.

'You already asked your question.' said Kyubey.

'I know, and you didn't answer.' said Sayaka.

'Yes we did.' said Kyubey 'You asked us if we knew that this riddle wasn't all that difficult. I disagreed.'

'That wasn't my question!' snapped Sayaka.

'You humans are so illogical.' said Kyubey 'You asked it so you must have wanted an answer.'

'But I didn't want that to be my question! It shouldn't count!' said Sayaka.

'It does.' said Kyubey.

'That's not fair!' said Sayaka.

'Few things are, you know.' said Kyubey.

'Wait a minute, you're the one who always tells the truth aren't you?' asked Sayaka 'Otherwise, you'd be lying.'

'Not necessarily. I could be telling the truth when I'm off duty.' said Kyubey.

Then Kyoko walked around the corner, spear propped over one shoulder. She waved easily. 'Hey.'

'Kyoko?' said Sayaka 'What are you doing here?'

'Just looking out for my interests.' said Kyoko as she came forward. 'So what exactly is going on here?'

''One of them tells the truth and one of them always lies. I have one question to pick the right path and if I pick the wrong one I end up facing certain destruction.' said Sayaka 'But I accidentally used my one question. I was talking about how obvious the solution was.'

'Huh, well that's easily fixed.' said Kyoko.

Then she walked forward and picked up both Kyubey's by the ears.

'Hey, what are you doing!' said Kyubey.

'The way I see it one of these doors leads to certain destruction.' said Kyoko, opening the right door. 'So if you're alive after I throw you through it I'll know not to take that one!'

'That's not fair!' said Kyubey.

'Few things are, you know.' said Kyoko, before tossing him through.

No sooner had she shut the door and there was a noise like thunder. The door was blown off its hinges as smoke and fire poured out of the doorway. Both of them were forced to their knees from the shock of it.

'Huh,' said Kyoko 'guess we'll take the left one.' And they walked through.

'You just killed someone.' said Sayaka.

'Yup. First rule of surviving in the Labyrinth. Don't play by the rules.' said Kyoko 'Besides that was Kyubey, it doesn't count. Now are we going or what?'

'Why are you helping me all of a sudden?' asked Sayaka.

Kyoko didn't speak for a moment or two as they walked in silence. 'That's a bit hard to answer. I keep thinking I've seen you somewhere before. And when I think about it I get the feeling that you are someone really important to me. You seemed to recognize me so I figured I'd ask you. Have we met somewhere before?'

'Yeah, we have. A lot of times, actually.' said Sayaka 'See-'

'Yeah, that's great, we're going underground.' said Kyoko, turning to one side. Opening a door Sayaka hadn't even seen, she led them down a staircase into the earth.

'Why this way?' asked Sayaka.

'There is a tunnel system we bandits use to maneuver around the labyrinth.' said Kyoko 'It's pretty dangerous if you don't know what you are doing, but I know what to do and what not to do. Now follow me.'

* * *

Madoka got home late that night. Dinner was almost finished when she got in and she chowed down quickly. Mom looked at her. 'So Madoka, how was your first day at work?'

'It went great, mom.' said Madoka 'Queen Homura is really nice and she showed me some really amazing things.'

'I'm glad you enjoyed it.' said Mom.

'Just be careful,' said Dad there are a lot of weird rumors going on about that castle. Most of them are probably nothing, but no harm in being cautious.'

Mom was staring at Madoka strangely. 'Did I give you those ribbons?'

'No.' said Madoka 'Homura did.'

'That is so odd.' said Mom 'I kept thinking that I should put ribbons like that in your hair. But I never got around to it. Now Homura does it.'

Madoka didn't know how to feel about that. And the thought kept bugging her. She felt as though she had worn these ribbons before. Maybe in another life? She could ask Homura about it.

Finishing her dinner she stood up. 'I'm going to take a walk, Mom. Okay?'

'All right.'said Mom 'Just be back before nine.'

'I will.' said Madoka.

She left her house. Her house was two stories and quite large. It was a bit eccentric in this city. The other buildings were mostly made of stonework. As Madoka walked she realized she was heading in the direction of the slave market and turned away. She didn't want to go there.

'Madoka!' said a familiar voice.

Madoka looked up and saw Kyosuke and Hitomi running toward her. 'Kyosuke? Hitomi? Where have you been all day? I didn't see you in school… Wait school, what was I thinking about… Everything seemed wrong all of a sudden.'

'We were stupid.' said Kyosuke 'We wandered into the labyrinth and got lost. Then we nearly got kidnapped by this crazy bandit girl.'

'How did you get away?' asked Madoka.

'Sayaka saved us.' said Kyosuke 'I… that's weird. How do I know her name?'

'You met Sayaka Miki?' asked Madoka.

'Yes.' said Hitomi 'I mean, I think so. Do you know her?'

'No, I mean, nevermind.' said Madoka 'You guys had better head home.'

'Right.' said Kyosuke 'See you in the morning.'

Was this the power which Homura had told Madoka about? The ability to make people feel like they knew you? Still, if she saved Kyosuke and Hitomi she can't be all bad.

Madoka slept like a log that night.

She woke up wearily, the morning light slipping through her curtains. Sitting up she licked her dry lips and looked at the time. Then she jumped up with a start. 'Oh no! I'm going to be late for work!

She was late for work.

'You're late, Madoka.' said Homura as she came in.

'Yes, I'm sorry Homura, I mean, Queen Homura.' said Madoka 'Some of my friends got lost and…'

'Please, just call me Homura. And it's quite all right.' said Homura.

At that moment a strange creature, a mix between a cat and a rabbit appeared before them. Homura looked furious for a moment, but the look disappeared. 'Kyubey, what are you doing here?'

'Ms. Miki is halfway through the labyrinth.' said Kyubey 'She received some help from Kyoko Sakura. Now she is using the bandit tunnels to cut straight to the castle.'

Homura smiled. 'Well, I'll just have to go speed her up then.'

'Speed her up?' asked Madoka 'But um, Homura, don't we want her to not get here in time?'

'Who says she'll be going anywhere?' asked Homura, before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

The tunnel was dark and the only lighting was a series of torches which never seemed to burn out. The air was heavy and musty. Kyoko led Sayaka forward at a swift pace and they didn't talk much.

'So why haven't we seen any of your friends anyway?' asked Sayaka.

'Eh, these tunnels are huge.' said Kyoko 'You could go for miles without meeting anyone. Besides, they know better than to mess with me.'

'Right.' said Sayaka.

And then everything got bright. Sayaka shielded her eyes as out of a brilliant light emerged a shadow. The light faded and Homura was there, smiling. 'Hello, Kyoko. Just what do you think you're doing?'

'Isn't it obvious?' asked Kyoko 'I'm leading her out of the labyrinth and back outside.'

'Really?' asked Homura.

'Yeah, what you don't really think I'd go out of my way to help her, do you?' asked Kyoko.

'Of course not. I have absolute faith in you.' said Homura in a faithless tone. 'So, Sayaka, how are you enjoying the labyrinth?'

'It isn't even a challenge.' snapped Sayaka.

'Well then I suppose you won't mind if I make it a little harder then.' said Homura. Then she snapped her fingers. A clock suddenly appeared behind Homura and the arms spun round and round. Sayaka tried to move forward but the clock kept on going faster.

Then it stopped and the clock was gone. Sayaka looked at her soul gem and realized that it was two-thirds dark. 'What did you-'

'You've just lost a day standing here, Sayaka.' said Homura 'You'd better hurry up.'

'That isn't fair!' snapped Sayaka 'We had an agreement!'

'I'm sorry, who holds all the cards here?' asked Homura.

'Don't you ever get sick of these games?' asked Sayaka.

'Games?' laughed Homura 'Let the games begin.'

Then she was gone.

There was a moment of silence as Kyoko facepalmed. Then, all of a sudden, out of the darkness came a monster of shadow and flame. Sayaka and Kyoko ran as a flaming whip cracked behind them.

'Hey Sayaka, first rule of survival in the labyrinth!' snapped Kyoko 'Don't mock Homura!'

'Homura can rewrite the universe on a whim!' said Sayaka 'All I can do is mock her!'

'Well great job on getting us chased by a giant, black demon thing!' shot back Kyoko.

They came to a great gap in the floor. They leaped over it, but Kyoko fell short and caught herself on the edge. Sayaka ran to her and grabbed her hand. 'Kyoko!'

'Don't worry about me, just go!' said Kyoko as the demon advanced.

'No way! Come on!' said Sayaka, pulling her up.

They barely got away before the flaming whip cracked behind them. The beast leaped over the pit to pursue them. Kyoko and Sayaka ran and ran as flames pursued them. Then they hit an iron door. They slashed at it, but it wouldn't move.

'Damn it, the door is blocked.' said Sayaka.

'What about that one.' asked Kyoko.

Sayaka looked up and saw a smaller door to the side. Drawing out her sword she struck the door as Kyoko drove her spear forward. It shuddered and broke as the heat of flame hit their face. Leaping through the demon's whip cracked near them just as they passed through. Scrambling away they fled down the tunnel. Sayaka glanced back and saw the demon straining against the walls. It was too large to fit through.

They turned a corner and fell to the ground panting.

'That was close.' said Kyoto.

'Yeah...' said Sayaka in exhaustion.

'Hey, you said before that you were leading me out of the Labyrinth.' said Sayaka 'You were just lying to keep her off our scent, right?'

'Well if I wasn't it isn't like you have any other choice but to trust me.' said Kyoko.

'Good point.' admitted Sayaka.

Finding a ladder they scaled up it and onto the surface. They were pressed for time. But they could still make it.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And the next chapter is up. Enjoy!


	5. What is Left

**Chapter Five: What is Left**

Sayaka was important to Kyoko. More important than anyone had ever been to her before. It was strange, that someone she had only just met should cut through the cynicism which defined her. But it was true.

It was kind of freaky.

She should ditch her. Kyoko knew that much. The longer she stuck around Sayaka the more likely it was that she was going to get roped in with her punishment. She wasn't sure what Homura had done, but Sayaka seemed to think that if she succeeded they would be fine.

Apparently, this Madoka was a god or something. It all seemed familiar. And it all seemed to click, somehow. It seemed natural. Kyoko almost believed it.

'So how far are we from the castle?' asked Sayaka.

This was what? The third time she'd asked that question. 'Don't rush me, just a couple of hours. As long as we can get this Madoka chick out without you making any more smart comments we should be all right.'

'I don't know if we even stand a chance.' said Sayaka 'I know she promised me a fair chance, but I don't think she plans to give me that.'

'Probably not, no.' said Kyoko.

'Wow, you're cheery.' said Sayaka.

'Hey, what do you want? An epic description of how screwed you are?' asked Kyoko 'Homura does this stuff all the time. Hell, she probably gave you a bunch of false memories so you'd try to go after her. She's just screwing with you.

Madonna might not even exist.'

'No, it's true.' said Sayaka 'And I think you know it's true as well.'

Kyoko stopped and looked at Sayaka. 'What do you mean?'

'If you didn't feel something was wrong with all this you wouldn't be here.' said Sayaka.

'Maybe I'm just planning to lead you into a trap.' said Kyoko.

'You could have left me stuck in front of Kyubey, you know.' said Sayaka.

'I guess.' said Kyoko.

Silence fell between them. 'Kyoko…'

'Yeah?' asked Kyoko.

'Thanks.' said Sayaka.

Kyoko smiled and stepped forward into nothingness. Suddenly she was in absolute nothingness. She couldn't feel herself. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face if her hand even existed. She could feel nothing, smell nothing, hear nothing. She tried to step back but her legs wouldn't work.

Had anything ever existed outside this nothingness? She wasn't sure. Maybe the world she'd seen before was just her imagination. If she'd ever seen it. The nothingness of this place seemed to sap away at her.

No, no she had to get back!

Forcing her will against the nothingness she shoved herself back. She stepped back into the light and halted next to Sayaka. 'What the hell was that?'

'What was what?' asked Sayaka.

'There was nothing there!' said Kyoko.

'Yeah, I know that.' said Sayaka, stepping forward.

She disappeared suddenly.

'Sayaka!' cried Kyoko.

Then Sayaka stepped back into view. 'What the hell?'

'It's like there is some kind of weird hole in space.' said Kyoko.

'Oh no.' said Sayaka, eyes wide.

'Do you know something about this?' asked Kyoko.

'I… before Homura took over there was a system in place meant to make sure the universe didn't fizzle out.' said Sayaka 'I think… I think that the universe might be dying.'

'What are you, crazy?' said Kyoko 'The universe can't die!'

'It's some really weird thing, entropy.' said Sayaka 'Basically the amount of energy in the universe is always decreasing. But it couldn't be dying. I haven't even graduated high school.'

'Of course, you haven't. Homura doesn't want you to.' said a new voice. 'Her universe is a static one. You of all people must know this by now.'

Kyoko turned around to see a boy in black armor, holding a black sword as long as he was tall. He had pale white hair and was looking at them in amusement.

'Shi?' said Sayaka 'What are you… who are you?!'

'Why spell it out?' asked Shi 'I think I've dropped enough hints already.'

Sayaka stared at him and Kyoko followed her gaze. Looking at him, his face looked suddenly very skeletal. 'You… you are…' began Sayaka.

'Death incarnate.' said Shi, before bowing dramatically. 'The law of entropy at your service!'

'This is impossible!' said Sayaka.

'Far from it. Just as the Law of Cycles has a manifestation, so too does the Law of Entropy.' said Shi 'You didn't truly imagine that Madoka was the only god in this universe, did you?

Kyubey has kept me back a long time. However thanks to Homura I can now manifest.'

'But that makes no sense!' said Sayaka 'The heat death of the universe isn't supposed to happen for like, a zillion years.'

'Quite a bit more than that, actually.' mused Shi 'However you seem to have forgotten about time travel. Homura spent hundreds of time loops trying to save Madoka Kaname. Then Law of Cycles came into effect. There is an argument that time travel is impossible. For you see you would have to return to the universe to a state of higher energy. And because of me that energy is always decreasing.

However there is a loophole. Using her wish Homura managed to defy entropy and return to an earlier state. Emotional energy is one thing that lies beyond my power. Even so, Homura's warping of reality resulted in a net loss of energy in the universe.'

'But she only went back in time a couple of hundred times at least.' said Sayaka.

'Yes.' said Shi 'But then she gained control of the universe. And she has run it very badly. How many times have you had your memories changed Sayaka? How many times has reality itself changed? Homura has been changing reality to make her own fantasy world.

Destiny exists. Things are supposed to happen a certain way. When they don't there are terrible consequences. Usually, destiny manages to improvise a solution when thing go off the rails. But Homura isn't allowing that.

People who are supposed to die live. People who are supposed to be poor are rich. People who aren't even supposed to exist are there. Homura has an idea of how reality should be and lets nothing stop her from having it.'

'Why are you helping me then?' asked Sayaka 'Don't you want the universe to end?'

'I am death, Sayaka.' said Shi 'I am with people only at the end of their lives, and only for a moment. I do not have a chance to really know people. I merely collect them when they fall. I have collected you and your friends many times because of Homura's actions.

I have a personal investment in your fate.

In truth, I care little for when and how the universe ends. My only concern is that people have the chance to go and die in whatever way seems best to them. And Homura will not let that happen.'

'Hi remember me,' said Kyoko 'I'm your best friend! You want to tell me what is going on?!'

'Um, it's a bit complicated.' said Sayaka 'We don't have time for it now. How do we get past this void?'

'I will open the way.' said Shi, before motioning. A path of stones appeared across the void. 'Walk swiftly across that path and do not stop. It will collapse in a few minutes, I am not very good at creating things. My purpose is the opposite.'

'Okay, if we're done talking with death, can we go?' asked Kyoko.

'Right sure.' said Sayaka, before beginning to walk down the path.

Kyoko turned to leave. Then she remembered everything. Why would she remember everything now? Whatever the reason a question occurred. 'Hey, death. You take everyone eventually right?'

'Of course.' said Shi.

'Where did my Father go?' asked Shi.

'Who is to say he went anywhere?' asked Shi 'Perhaps ordinary humans simply cease to exist when they die.'

'Where did he go?!' roared Kyoko.

Shi remained silent for a long moment. '…I think we both know the answer to that. Now start walking and don't look back.'

Kyoko felt terribly cold. But she obeyed. As she walked across the paths she realized that her father, her dad, he'd gone to hell. He'd been such a devout preacher before everyone turned on him. Before she ruined everything.

She got out of the void and saw no one. 'Sayaka! Are you there? Where has she got to?'

Then Homura appeared. 'Hello again, Kyoko. I see you aren't actually leading her out.'

'Yeah, well, what are you gonna do about it?' asked Kyoko 'You didn't say she couldn't accept help.'

'Hmm, she's important to you, isn't she?' asked Homura.

'I don't need to answer to you. I do what I want!' snapped Kyoko.

'Of course not.' said Homura 'I suppose it is her funeral.'

Sayaka's funeral? 'What do you mean?'

'Oh? Didn't she tell you?' asked Homura 'Sayaka is trying to die. If she succeeds reality itself will be warped and changed and one of those changes will kill her. I'm the only thing keeping her alive.'

'She'll die?' said Kyoko 'That… that can't be right.' But her memories, she remembered seeing Sayaka die in every timeline.

'She doesn't have to.' said Homura, drawing out a box of Pocky. 'Give her one of these, and I promise you she'll be too preoccupied to make it in time.'

'It… it won't kill her will it?' asked Kyoko.

Homura laughed. 'Of course not. If I wanted Sayaka dead I could have killed her a long time ago. I just want to stop her.'

'I… I…' said Kyoko. She couldn't betray Sayaka's trust like this.

'Having doubts?' asked Homura 'I suppose betraying her trust would be hard for you. What if I could grant your wish?'

'What do you mean?' asked Kyoko.

'What if I could bring your Father back? Your entire family?' said Homura 'When I rewrite this world you won't be a magical girl. You won't have to worry about going hungry. You can have your family back, you can have Sayaka, and everyone will be happy.'

'I… my dad…' She could have them back.

'Your Father died a sinner, didn't he? He murdered your family. He called you a witch because his pride was too great to deal with the truth that his teachings were nonsense.' said Homura 'He left you all alone in this world.

But you can give him a second chance. You can let him relive his life so that he won't go to hell. All I'm asking you to do is stop Sayaka from committing suicide.

Isn't that what a good friend would do in the first place?'

Homura was manipulating her. They both knew it. But Kyoko couldn't let her father burn. It was her fault he got like that in the first place. 'Just give me the damn thing.' And she took the pocky.

'Thank you, Kyoko. I appreciate it.' said Homura.

'Leave me alone.' snapped Kyoko.

'As long as you do what's right.' said Homura, and then she was gone.

For a moment Kyoko stood there on the opposite side of the void. Then she rushed down the leaf-strewn path in search of Sayaka. Turning a bend she saw the girl waiting around. 'Sayaka! Sayaka wait up!'

'Kyoko, where have you been?' asked Sayaka.

'Sorry, I uh… I got a little sidetracked.' said Kyoko 'Had some trouble with the void.'

'Right, let's go then.' said Sayaka 'How close are we?'

'Very.' said Kyoko 'See, the castle is right there. We just have to go through.'

'Right, we'd better get moving.' said Sayaka.

As they walked Kyoko realized she was running out of time. Time to save Sayaka. Time to save her family. 'Hey, uh, Sayaka. I found an extra pack of these in one of my pockets. Do you want one?' She offered her the box.

'Sure, thanks.' said Sayaka, taking one and biting down on.

Sayaka stiffened. She looked at the pocky in her hand, eyes becoming unfocused as she fell to one knee. 'Kyoko… what is in these? Kyoko?'

She'd done it. 'I'm sorry!' cried Kyoko, before running off.

Sayaka collapsed behind her. Kyoko had done it. She'd betrayed Sayaka's trust to save her family, and Sayaka herself. It was the only decent thing she could have done in the situation.

Wasn't it?

Kyoko felt tears falling from her eyes.

Sayaka was ascending. Rising. Floating higher and higher into a greater reality.

And then she was caught by something. She felt like she was sleeping upon the clouds and as she opened her eyes she heard a voice speaking.

'Sayaka, Sayaka wake up.'

It was Madoka. Sayaka was lying in her lap and Madoka was looking down at her, as much a goddess as ever. 'Madoka? Wha…'

'Of course, it's me Sayaka.' said Madoka 'You never left.'

'But… but Homura's illusion.' said Sayaka 'You're still trapped.'

'No. I'm right here.' said Madoka 'I've always been here since before you were born. You're with me now, and you'll never leave again.'

Sayaka looked around. Vague memories returned to her of this place above the clouds. She remembered there were others. 'Where are the others?'

'They'll be along eventually.' said Madoka 'Homura's plans will fail with or without your actions. It's just us for the moment.'

'But why?' asked Sayaka 'Why…'

'Shh,' said Madoka, putting a finger to her lips. 'what you saw was only a small sliver of the Law of Cycles. I'm far greater than any mortal could ever be. Homura couldn't begin to understand my true nature. She's never seen what I've seen.

Now come on Sayaka, I have something to show you.'

* * *

Kyoko was crying. All the reasoning in the world didn't change the facts. She'd betrayed her best friend. What made it worse was that Homura appeared.

'You've done very well, Kyoko.' said Homura 'You've saved Sayaka.'

'What did that stuff do to her?' asked Kyoko.

'Sayaka was able to break free of my power because she had experienced the Law of Cycles first hand.' said Homura 'Nothing seemed right to her, just as nothing seemed right to Nagisa. However, Nagisa chose to submit to my world, while Sayaka refused to do so. Back to the Law of Cycles.' She raised a black gem in the shape of a crown. 'In here.'

'What is that?' asked Kyoko 'That gem?'

'It contains all the powers of Madoka.' said Homura 'So long as I have this nothing can break my spell.'

The realm of the Law of Cycles seemed even more empty than before. Sayaka saw no furniture. The kitchens where food was once prepared were all empty. Everything was empty without a single personal item.

'So have you really been by yourself here all this time?' asked Sayaka.

'Of course not.' said Madoka 'I'm omnipotent, remember.'

'Right,' said Sayaka 'where is everyone Madoka?'

'Oh, they're around. You just haven't seen them yet.' said Madoka, coming to a mirror covered by a tarp. 'Here, stand right here in front of the mirror. This what I wanted to show you.'

Sayaka stood there and Madoka removed the tarp. She saw herself. 'It's just a mirror, Madoka.'

'Look at yourself, silly.' said Madoka.

Then Sayaka saw her reflection as Madoka wrapped her arms around her from behind. Her hair was longer and she was wearing a dress, flowing around her. She oozed with divine power.

'Whoa…'

Where was Madoka in the mirror?

'Do you like it?' asked Madoka 'You look just like a goddess don't you? Just like me.'

Something was right here. Sayaka could feel her thoughts being drawn into something. She could hear things she shouldn't be able to. See things she should be blind to. He thoughts were becoming confused, melded with others.

'Madoka, the other magical girls…' she gasped 'the ones who weren't pulled in. Where are they?'

'They're all part of the Law of Cycles, Sayaka.' said Madoka, gripping her harder. 'You'll be with them soon.'

'What do you…' began Sayaka.

Was she Sayaka? Or was she merely part of a greater whole? That was right, Sayaka could see in Madoka the faces and spirits of all the Magical Girls. They were part of her now, devoid of their former independence. Absorbed in the glory of the Law of Cycles.

'Shh. Just relax.' said Madoka 'Sleep Sayaka, sleep and I promise when you wake up you'll think of things very differently.'

'You… you aren't Madoka…' realized Sayaka.

'I'm the Law of Cycles.' said Madoka 'You've always known me. Now just sleep. Sleep…'

Then Sayaka realized what she was looking at. This was the Law of Cycles without Madoka's kindness. Without her love for everyone. Without everything that made Madoka what she was. This thing was an abomination. It was a twisted mockery of Madoka. A name occurred, a name which Madoka had told her once.

'Kriemhild Gretchen…' said Sayaka 'You're Madoka's Witch!'

'I'm what fills the void she left behind.' said Kriemhild 'All these petty differences people have only cause conflict and struggle. I'm going to create a perfect world. At the end of all things, all that exists will be absorbed into my totality. And paradise will be wrought. Now come, join me...'

'NO!' she cried, breaking free. 'No! I have to save Madoka! I have to!'

She wrenched herself free of the Law of Cycles and fell once again. Back towards the world of pain and agony. Back toward a world of imperfections and dust. Back to where Madoka was waiting.

She only hoped she would return in time.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Sorry, it took so long for this chapter to come out. I had a lack of inspiration weighing me down. Enjoy!


	6. Anger

**Chapter Six: Anger**

Sayaka awoke and found herself lying on a hard wooden floor. A floor that was vibrating. Below her, she could see a stoney path running beath her. Kyoko had betrayed her.

It hurt. It hurt a lot.

But she didn't have time for that. She had to save Madoka. She forced herself woozily to her feet and found herself inside a cage on wheels in a whole convoy of them. Rough looking men were drawing them along the path towards the gates of the city.

Kyoko, no.

'Let me out of here!' said Sayaka 'Let me out!' She grabbed the bars. Then there was a shock around her neck and she fell back.

'Get back from the cage slave.' snapped one of the men. 'You're to be sold at market, so I don't want to put any marks on you. That collar will shock you good without any permanent damage, though.'

'Lucky find, finding her in the middle of nowhere.' said another 'She'll sell for a nice price won't she?'

'You… you can't do this!' said Sayaka.

'On the contrary, I make a living off it.' laughed the man.

They got to the gates. And then Sayaka realized that the sun was high in the sky. It was midday. She was running out of time.

'More slaves for the market, eh Mark?' said a guard.

'You know it.' said Mark 'Found a real pretty one just recently.'

Sayaka was running out of time. Then she realized something. 'Okay, okay, this is actually a good thing. If they hadn't found me I'd have woken up far away from the city. All I have to do is escape after we get to the market. Don't cry… Don't cry…'

It wasn't easy.

It only got worse. Soon enough they were led out into a square. Sayaka along with a variety of other slaves was brought out onto the auction floor. People made bids to purchase them. When the bidding was closed a sign was hung around the neck of the slave marking them as sold.

Sayaka watched, looking around for an opportunity to escape. She didn't have her weapons or anything, but maybe she could improvise. She'd-

And then she had no more time to think. She was yanked out onto the stage and shown off. Guards were close by.

'All right folks, we've got an extra nice one here!' said the salesman 'Look at this little lady. A nice enough body, and unique blue hair. Good for eye candy, and young so she can be trained for all kinds of things. Let's start the bidding at, say, uh one hundred gold.'

Someone raised their hand.

'There we've got one hundred.'

'One hundred and ten!' said a man.

'One hundred and ten!' said the slaver.

'Two hundred!' said another.

'That's two hundred! Going once!'

Things were happening so quickly. Sayaka had to get out. She reached up toward the collar.

'Two thousand!' came a call.

The slaver stammered. 'T-two thousand?!'

Sayaka looked up and saw Kyosuke approaching from a different section of the market. 'You heard me! Two thousand for her and everything she had!'

'Two thousand, going once, going twice, sold!' said the slaver 'Well I'm sure the young man will get plenty of use out of her. Have her stuff brought up quickly.'

There was a lot of mocking laughter as Sayaka was moved forward. Kyosuke grabbed her things and quickly led her away. 'Kyosuke?'

'I'm not taking you as a slave.' said Kyosuke, removing the collar. 'You're free. Now go quickly.'

'Thank you Kyosuke.' said Sayaka, still in shock.

'You saved my life first.' said Kyosuke 'Now go. You go. Do whatever you came to do.'

'I will.' said Sayaka 'I promise you, everything will be back the way it should be soon!'

'I have no idea what that means.' admitted Kyosuke. 'Now go!'

Sayaka ran, ran with all her might toward the castle. The sun was beginning to wane in the skies above her. She was running out of time.

* * *

Kyubey didn't pretend to understand the way all these creatures thought and acted. Given the events of the past few universes, he was inclined to think of them as highly illogical. Yet in the interests of preventing the heat death of the universe, he would continue his mask of service.

Entering a room he saw Homura and Madoka sitting on a coach.

'So what did you think of the movie?'

'Well I thought it had a nice ending.' said Madoka.

'What do you mean?' asked Homura. 'They didn't end up together.'

'Yeah but Sarah realized she couldn't just live in the dream world forever.' said Madoka 'And besides the relationship wouldn't have been a healthy one anyway.'

'It's David Bowie!' said Homura 'Of course the relationship would be healthy!'

'Queen Homura!' said Kyubey.

'What is it Kyubey?' asked Homura. She didn't seem to regard him with the same contempt she did before. Good.

'It seems that Sayaka was grabbed by slave traders while she was unconscious.' said Kyubey 'They took her all the way to market and she has been freed. She is on her way here.'

'Damn it!' said Homura, rising up. 'Unleash the wraiths! Call out the guards! Move Madoka to the tower and don't let Sayaka near her no matter what happens! This is my world, and I won't lose it to her!'

'Couldn't you use your power to stop her?' asked Madoka.

'It doesn't work that way, Madoka.' said Homura 'Our agreement for a fair chance. If I try to stop her directly she would have no hope at all, so I can't do that.'

'Interesting.' said Kyubyey.

'What?' said Madoka.

'I was under the impression that you were maintaining this world for the sake of Madoka Kaname.' mused Kyubey 'Yet judging by your reaction she is merely a means to an end-'

A blade was set to his throat. 'Don't question me, incubator.'

'As you wish, demon.' said Kyubey.

* * *

It wouldn't take much longer to fix this. Sayaka would make sure of that. She rushed towards the gates of the castle, swords in hand. As she did so there arose monstrous, shadowy creatures that struck at her. Dodging and weaving, Sayaka cut through them and ran on toward the gate.

The portcullis was loosed and it fell downwards. Yet Sayaka slid through just in time. Many armed guards rushed at her sword swords and spears. Sayaka hacked through them, throwing them aside. She was nearly there!

Soon it would all be over. Soon the world would be back the way it should have been.

And she would be dead.

'You aren't going to stop me this time!' roared Sayaka in defiance of her doubts.

She knew where to go. Doors were smashed down and she was on into the inner keep. Yet there was a moat here and the drawbridge was being drawn up. Sayaka leaped and caught it as it was pulled up and hauled herself over.

Then she was in the keep. Nothing could stop her now.

The stairs flew beneath her as she rushed on and on and on.

'You might want to reconsider your actions, Sayaka Miki.' said Homura's voice. 'Think of all the people you'll leave behind.'

'Shut up!' roared Sayaka 'I'm not going to stop until Madoka is free! I won't let you, or anyone else stop me! Madoka! Madoka I'm coming!'

She found the door and cut it down. Behind it she saw her oldest friend and ran to her. 'Madoka!'

Madoka looked at her in shock. 'Are you… Sayaka Miki.'

'Yes,' said Sayaka 'come on, we have to get out of here! Before it's too late!'

'I… I won't go with you.' said Madoka.

'What are you talking about Madoka?!' asked Sayaka 'You're a prisoner here!'

'No, you just think I am.' said Madoka 'You… you aren't thinking rationally. Homura is just trying to make the world a better place-'

'A better place for you!' said Sayaka 'She doesn't care about anyone else! She doesn't care about all the people who suffer so that you can be kept in ignorance! Madoka, you are the Law of Cycles. You have work to do.

I'm your friend. I can't let you throw all away just so you can exist in a fantasy world. Now come on. We have to go.'

For a moment Madoka remained silent as though torn. Then there came a light in her eyes and she clutched her head. 'Sayaka, Sayaka I didn't even realize…'

'You're back.' said Sayaka.

Madoka straightened up, an odd look on her face. 'Yes.'

'Now come on.' said Sayaka 'We have to get out of here before my Soul Gem fills up.'

'No. No, I'm going to stop this myself.' said Madoka, voice colder than Sayaka had ever heard it. 'I'm going to confront Homura.'

She looked suddenly terrible. Cold and angry. It was sort of like how your mother looked when you had done something really bad and she'd found out. You knew she loved you, but it just made things worse.

'Madoka-' began Sayaka.

Madoka shoved past Sayaka and through the door. 'Homura needs to take responsibility for what she's done.'

Sayaka suddenly realized that Madoka was angry. Madoka never got angry. She suddenly had the feeling that Homura was going to be very sorry for what she had done, very her right.

Guards barred their path, took one look at Madoka and then stepped aside.

Soon they were in the middle of a great circular throne room. And on the throne was Homura, hands clasped in front of her. She looked contemplative. As they approached she stood and glided down the steps. 'So Madoka, it seems you've decided to '

Madoka punched Homura in the face.

It was a right hook which held a literally infinite amount of force behind it. Only Homura's status as a being of similar power kept her from being atomized. The dark haired girl hit the ground and clutched her cheek. Her eyes were wide with shock. The throne room around them shattered. 'You… you hit me.'

'Shut up.' said Madoka. 'It is the least I could do after all you've put Sayaka through.'

'But-' began Homura.

'Do you know what has happened because of your actions?' asked Madoka.

'The universe is better.' said Homura.

'The universe is falling apart!' snapped Madoka 'The Law of Cycles has been taken over by my Witch self. SHE has absorbed all of the Magical Girls who weren't returned to life by your efforts. Entropy has been eating the universe. Death itself is starting to manifest directly.

And for what? So you could trap us in a mockery of happiness?'

'You weren't happy as the Law of Cycles.' said Homura.

'Even if that were true, which it was not, the fact is that I made the choice to become the Law of Cycles, Homura. Sayaka made the choice to heal Kyosuke's injury and then choose to keep it that way. Mami and Kyoko all did the same thing.

There were a lot of parts of the universe which I could have fixed with a wave of my hand after I ascended. Do you know why I didn't?'

Homura didn't have an answer.

'Because people deserve to have the right to choose their own path.' said Madoka 'To choose whether to be good or bad. To sacrifice for others or steal from them. You've been denying everyone their choices.

And you aren't even trying to create a perfect world. You are just trying to create your perfect world. That's why Kyoko and Mami's family are still dead. You don't know them so you didn't care about them. Or at least you didn't care about them until they gave you a way to manipulate people!

You should be ashamed of yourself Homura! Trying to brainwash Sayaka, telling Kyoko what happened to her father.'

'You left Kyoko's Father where he was.' noted Homura 'I offered her a chance to save-'

'You weren't saving anyone.' snapped Madoka 'You denied people their choices to keep the world in a permanent state of now. And what's worse, none of this was even necessary. If you had just let me take you up to the Law of Cycles everything would have been fine.'

'Kyubey would have-'

'Kyubey has no idea what or who he is dealing with.' said Madoka 'If I wanted to I could destroy the entire incubator race with a snap of my fingers. I just don't want to. You could have trusted me to be able to take care of myself. But you didn't.

And worst of all, this wasn't even for me. Not really.

You didn't do all this because you cared about me as a person. You did it because you wanted to possess me. Being in control of everything was too important to you.'

'That's not true!' roared Homura 'I do care about you-'

'You were going to reintroduce the Witch System.' said Madoka.

Homura froze. 'I… I wasn't-'

'Yes you were.' said Madoka 'I'm omnipotent, remember? I can see everything, even possible futures. Sayaka made you agree that you would fix the entropy problem no matter who won. You were planning to create a new system of Witches.

You would have used Kyubey for it. How could you?

And that would have only been the beginning. As time passed in this fake world of yours you would have maintained the world less and less for me and the others. And more and more for your own sake. If Sayaka hadn't resisted your attempts to change things you would have become a monster.'

'I wouldn't-' began Homura.

'And once you stopped caring about your friends your fixation would have turned from me to Sayaka.' said Madoka 'Sayaka was the one part of this universe you couldn't control. Your attempts to control her would have become tortures. Don't try and pretend as though the thought hadn't crossed your mind, a fleeting joke to yourself.

And as for me? Eventually, I would have just been a threat to your power. And you would begin working to have me killed.'

'No!' screamed Homura 'I wouldn't, I wouldn't have ever done that! Please Madoka, don't you see that you'll never be happy like this! You know I'm right! You hate being separated from your family!'

'I don't think we have anything more we can do here, Sayaka.' said Madoka with a sigh. 'I'm going to need your help restructuring the entire universe all over again. Starting with the Law of Cycles.' She motioned and they were surrounded by utter blackness. 'Homura, this is the world which would have resulted from your actions. Take a good look at it and when you feel like apologizing meet me in the Law of Cycles.'

'I won't!' roared Homura 'I won't let it end like this! I'll restore the world to the way it is supposed to be and I won't let you stop me!'

'Let's go.' said Madoka.

As they left Sayaka realized her mouth was hanging open. She stared at Madoka. 'Madoka, I've never seen you like this.'

'I don't like acting like this.' admitted Madoka 'But Homura wasn't going to respond to me being nice.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I was really reluctant to post this. Part of the problem is that Madoka never really gets angry at anyone in the entire story. So I had no basis for how she might act. I really feel this chapter was subpar, but I want to finish this story before this becomes a dead fic.

What I absolutely knew was that I couldn't just have Madoka try the unconditional love angle. She tried that once and it didn't work. Doing it again would only reinforce Homura's belief that Madoka is helpless. Thus Madoka HAD to get angry in this story to get through to Homura. And from the looks of things, it didn't even work.

Oh well.


End file.
